Trial 1820
by eenswm
Summary: A chance to reverse the effect of the venom means the Cullens can be human again! Will they overcome the obstacles to making their desire a reality? How will they handle the change? How will the rest of the vampire world react? And how will Edward explain his history to Bella as they move forward as a couple? This will become AU fairly quickly. B/E, R/E, A/Jas, Es/C
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

This is my first attempt at writing one; although I have read many wonderful stories. I thought I would try my hand at it and give myself a bit of a creative outlet. Of course I own none of the Twilight character and mean no disrespect to the work of Ms. Meyers. I just wanted the Cullen's and a few others to come out and play for a bit. They can all go back to where they belong soon.

I would love to get your feedback, but as this is my first attempt, please be kind.

**Carlisle POV**

""You must do everything in your power."

How many times had I heard this plea—from a mother, father, husband, wife, friend? But never had I been so affected. As I looked at this boy lying before me, I realized that I wanted to try. I was tired of this lonely existence and I wanted some companionship. To have someone join me in this "life." I had been weighing the morality of such a decision for decades and was never able to justify subjecting another to this. But now, with his mother's permission, I knew that Edward would be a blessing.

Three days of personal hell for him—and for me. I sat by his side as the venom spread through his veins. With each scream, I felt my change all over again. Had I made the selfish choice? Was Edward going to be thankful or would he reject this life? But after 72 hours of agony, Edward awoke and our life together, our family, began.

Three years after Edward was born, Esme joined us. We were truly a family. I had never been happier. I was able to practice medicine and come home at the end of each shift to a wife I adored and a son who fulfilled my desire to be a parent. Of course, Edward and Esme had a bit of difficulty in the beginning; both resisting the pull of human blood. After nine years of his new life, Edward rejected.

Esme was miserable in those years. She felt as though she had lost another son. Each night, she would beg me to go look for Edward, but I knew he just needed time. I don't know who was happier when he came home after four years; Esme, me, or Edward. From then on we were inseparable. Our vegetarian ways made our bonds so much stronger than any traditional coven.

As time passes, Esme and I both hoped that Edward would find his own mate and thus his own happiness. Rosalie was the chance we took, but they never quite made the connection we had hoped. Rosalie never appreciated the change. Even two years later, when she found her mate in Emmett, Rosalie mourned the loss of those parts of human life he would never experience.

For the first time since my own, I began to feel guilt. I had taken something so basic from the four people I hold most dear. Edward was my confessor and my salvation in those times of doubt. I never had to utter the remorse verbally. He always knew my thoughts and would assure me that our each of us had found a joy in this new life.

Our abilities allowed each of us to make a significant contribution to the war effort in the 1940's. The bombing at Pearl Harbor stirred the patriotism in all Americans and my family was no different. We each played our part in the war.

Esme and I joined as a doctor and nurse in the European theater. Our time was spent triaging soldiers who made it off the lines and attempting to save the lives and limbs of the boys who suffered casualties. Our tours of duty gave both of us a sense of accomplishment that was unlike anything I had felt in 300 years.

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie joined the resistance in France and were instrumental in the allies' rapid advance through the country after D-Day. I know they realize that they achieved a great deal and should be proud, but they rarely talk about it. Edward tells me that the horrors they saw cannot compare with anything in our world and leaves it at that.

Despite our ability to make a difference in the war, I knew my children still felt unfulfilled.

Alice and Jasper joined us in 1950 and Esme and I welcomed them with open arms.

Our growing family brought several tense moments, lots of laughter, and more love than I ever knew possible. Despite all that, I knew there was something missing.

Then, one night in 1970, as I worked yet another shift at the hospital, I watched as mother wrapped her arms around her grown son and sobbed tears of joy over the birth of her grandson, I knew. I wanted that. I wanted nothing more that to watch Esme hug Emmett as he introduced us to our grandchild.

I walked in the door to my home the next morning to be met by Edward and the largest smile I have ever seen.

"I want to help!"

**Edward POV**

I heard his thoughts as he pulled in the drive. "There has to be a way to reverse the venom's effect on the circulatory system without damaging the rest of the systems…"

I could admit the project would most likely be futile but it was a way to pass the time and if by chance it did work, it would mean a chance to live my life the way I was meant to—as a human.

Carlisle and I spent weeks at a time locked in the garage of whatever home we were living. None of the others knew whet we worked, nor did they care. They knew it was something medical and that was enough to turn them as far away as possible.

Years passed, we changed locations about a dozen times, and suffered more set backs than either of us thought possible. The frustration was enough to make both of us want to quit, but what else does an immortal who requires no sleep have to do.

Then, a breakthrough!

"Ok, Edward, take the O-neg vile and inject 2cc's of your venom. Once it crystallizes we can inject trial 1820. If it works, we should see a slow reversal of the crystallization over the span of about six hours based on the sample size."

As we sat and watched the blood turn into a venom-laced crystallized vile, we took unnecessary large breaths.

"Injecting trial 1820 at 5:58 am on January 18, 2005."

As I finished pushing down the plunger, Alice came tearing through the doors calling out "I don't know what you are working on, but you just altered all our lives." I sat back and watched as Alice showed me her visions of our future. It was nothing I ever thought was possible.

I saw Rose, Em, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and myself around a Thanksgiving table with seven children running around the room laughing as Rose called out "Come on you two, dinner is perfect. Get out hear before Em eats the tablecloth and all the place settings."

Then her thoughts shifted to a vision of me only a me I never knew could exist. I was older—physically older. With a bit of graying at my temples and bright green eyes that danced with complete joy, I looked at a teenage girl who was coming out of a pool after what appeared to be a swim meet. She jumped up and hugged me, soaking me completely, but I certainly didn't mind.

After that, Alice's thoughts jumped to a future vision of her and Jas meeting with a teacher discussing their son's status in school and how he needed to be challenged.

The thoughts were going so quickly, I didn't know what to think.

"What have you both done?" she asked excitedly.

"Alice, let's get everyone together and we can explain," Carlisle stated walking out of the garage and into our living room.

Alice moved to join Jasper on the sofa as Carlisle and I faced the family. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the love seat with a confused look on their faces while Esme floated into the room and took her place in the arm armchair near the fireplace.

Carlisle wasted no time in telling the tale of how he undertook the project and how he felt he owed it to all of us to try and give us an option. He described how he and I had worked for 35 years, producing one trial a week, trying to find a way to reverse the effect of the venom. He explained how this latest trial had just been injected and we hoped that over the next six hours, it would show some signs of working.

They all sat there, staring at us with varying expressions. Alice was elated; knowing the future she had seen could be within reach.

Jasper's nature as a cynic was clearly expressed on his face. His thoughts betrayed his feelings _"How do we know this is safe. I don't want Alice to try it, and I'm certainly not willing to put myself on the block as the lab rat."_

Emmett took it all in stride as I knew he would. _"I could be down with a change if it means I could graduate high school and not have to go back."_

Rose's thoughts centered on her desire to be a mother and grow old with Em and Esme, she just looked at Carlisle with pride on her face and in her heart.

Jasper was the first to get his wits back and ask, "So we should know by this afternoon, correct?" Carlisle and I nodded. "Then may I suggest those of us in high school get ready to start our day and we can discuss this tonight."

We all agreed and went our separate ways to prepare for the day. I had a great feeling about today!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ** I own nothing- just borrowing from Ms. Meyers. Also, I have no beta so all mistakes are my own.

Don't forget to review. I would love to know what you're thinking.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

The shrill sounds of the alarm wake me from my blissful dream of the hot Arizona sun beating down on my face and I am pulled back into the reality of this new phase of my life. A life with my father—Charlie.

Dad was a quiet and reserved man, but I knew how much my moving here meant to him. He would never admit it, but the years since my mom, Renee, and I left have been lonely for him. Sure he has his friends in the area but coming home to this empty house each night has, no doubt, been difficult.

I could hear the smile in his voice when I made the phone call asking if I could move in. I explained to him that _"Mom wants to be able to travel with Phil and I could stay here by myself, but I would really appreciate it if I could come stay with you and finish high school in Forks." _

_"Yeah, Bells, I think we could make that work. When do you want to come?"_

Aside from the logistics of flight plans, that was the end of the conversation. But, I knew he was over the moon with my desire to spend time with him rather than stay home, alone. He was quick to offer to make all the necessary arrangements with the school so I wouldn't miss any time.

To say I was dreading starting a new school was the understatement of the year. I had enough trouble making friends in Phoenix were I had spent the majority of my childhood. Save for a few acquaintances who said they wanted to keep in touch, no one there will miss me.

I had been in the AP track at my last high school and Dad assured me that I would be in the top track at Forks High. I grabbed the schedule he gave me last night and reviewed my courses. Not too bad. I could do without the gym class, but the rest seemed completely doable. English first followed by math, history, study hall, spanish, lunch, bio, and finally gym. I guess the one good thing was that I could head home right after gym.

I finished getting dressed, grabbed a quick breakfast and jumped into my "new" truck. I'll have to remember to make Dad a nice dinner tonight to say thanks for the truck. So much better than going to school in a patrol car!

The day began as harmlessly as possible—meaning I didn't fall on my face and I didn't cause anyone else to fall. In my mind that was an A+ day. Lunch was at least entertaining. Angela was great! I could see her and I becoming great friends. Jessica and Lauren left a lot to be desired. The guys, Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Ben were nice enough. But then, in walked that family.

I can honestly say I have never seen a more beautiful group of people. How are they all sitting in a high school cafeteria and not on some runway in Milan showing off the latest fashion is beyond me. Over the buzzing of my thoughts, I can hear Jessica explaining who they were and what the relationships between them were. I think I heard her call them the Cullens.

Walking to my next class, I couldn't get the beauty I had just seen out of my mind. All of them were tremendous, but the boy—the one with the bronze hair, Edward—well beauty just didn't do him justice. I knew I had no chance to make an impression on him, but I knew, he would take up permanent residence in my dreams.

Walking into bio I introduced myself to Mr. Banner. As he checked out me schedule and forms, I looked toward the seat he indicated would be mine and my heart caught in my throat. That bronze head raised and looked in my direction and the blackest eyes I have ever seen pierced through my skin. A shutter moved up my spine as the fan blew behind me. Was that from the air or the look of complete disgust coming from my new seatmate? UGH! Sometimes, I do hate my life.

Class went on around me as all my thoughts were directed to the boy—no, not boy—man—sitting next to me. I swear if looks could kill, I would be six feet under by now. How could someone hate me that much when they have never met me? I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life. And for someone with my klutzy track record, that 's saying a lot.

My mind was racing with thoughts of what I could have done, or what I would need to do to make it better, when the bell rang. Before I could even move to pack up my bag, Edward was gone.

The rest of the day moved along at a snail's pace. Finishing with gym class was awful. I managed to prove my clumsy nature by nailing Jessica with a volleyball. Come to think of it, I guess that was far from the worst thing that could happen.

I jumped back in my truck and headed to the grocery store to pick up some staples and ingredients to fix dinner tonight. The whole time there, and on my way home, and cooking, and through dinner with Dad, and well into the night, I kept thinking about the Edward's reaction to me in biology class. That just can't be normal. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

**Alice POV**

She's here. The one that changes everything is here. The minute we walked into the cafeteria, I knew that Edward's mate had finally arrived. I had to keep my thoughts away from him. I kept repeating poetry on a loop and getting confused, and frankly, disgruntled looks from my brother. At the moment it was the _Slow and Reluctant Was the Long Descent:_

Slow and reluctant was the long descent,  
With many farewell pious looks behind,  
And dumb misgivings where the path might wind,  
And questionings of nature, as I went.  
The greener branches that above me bent,  
The broadening valleys, quieted by mind,  
To the fair reasons of the Spring inclined  
And to the Summer's tender argument.  
But sometimes, as revolving night descended,  
And in my childish heart the new song ended,  
I lay down, full of longing, on the steep;  
And, haunting still the lonely way I wended,  
Into my dreams the ancient sorrow blended,  
And with these holy echoes charmed my sleep.

~George Santayana

"Really, Alice, can't you think of something other than poetry? I mean, thank you for moving on from Dickinson, but the last hour of Santayana is beginning to grate on my last nerve" Edward muttered. "If you're trying to keep something from me, could you at least stick with prose more to my liking. I wouldn't complain if you wanted to start with the Divine Comedy or perhaps the Iliad. "

Emmett laughed mutely, knowing this was a useless argument. Rose just sat looking around the room, and Jasper was doing everything in his power to stay in control. Teenage hormones did a number on him. Great for our sex life, but not so much for sitting through seven hours of high school on an almost daily basis.

Edward continued to glare at me through the lunch period as I moved on to contemporary poets. As I finished reciting work by Mary Oliver and moved onto Michael Burch, the bell rang. Edward walked at a human pace toward his biology class. Jasper guided me toward the parking lot. We were skipping the last two periods of the day. I knew what was coming and wanted to be sure that we were prepared to deal with the storm that was about to be unleashed.

**Edward POV**

That smell. I have never had blood call to me as much as hers had to me. It took all my strength to resist.

Leaving the torture that was my biology class, I ran through all the different options. Well first things first. There was no way I could sit through another class with her there. Yet, despite my best efforts, Mrs. Cope could do me no favors today. With nothing else open to move into. I was stuck.

If ever there was a reason to get moving with the reversal process, it was this. If we could return our bodies to their human state, it was in this. To never have to wonder whether I would make it through the 42-minute class period without killing every student in the room. To never be concerned with being discovered as different than my "peers." To never have to look at the most beautiful creature in existence and want to kill her and claim her as my own equally.

I ran through the front door at home and was faced with the whole family staring and thinking rapidly about all they knew. Carlisle, ever the voice of reason and calm among us voiced my salvation from the thoughts crowding my head. "It's time to check the test. Edward? Care to join me?"

Into the garage we went. Carlisle's thoughts centered on the results he hoped to find inside while mine swam with what the results could potentially mean.

"Edward, look!"

I glanced at the vile on the table and immediately saw what Carlisle was pointing out. Where we had left a glass vile full of crystallized human blood, now stood a vile with more blood than crystal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Edward POV**

"How soon can we get started on a full scale trial, Carlisle?" I couldn't contain my thoughts and excitement over the success of our latest experiment. The potential that this held was incalculable and I was ready to take the next steps, whatever they may be.

Carlisle looked up from his note taking and spoke softly. "There is still much to learn and test. The first step will be to repeat the trial several times. I want to be sure we can create the situation with the same results at least ten times before we consider launching a full-scale test. We need to define what that scale might be, I'm thinking rats first and then potentially a pig phase. " He took an unnecessary breath. "Honestly, my biggest concern is how to introduce 1820 to the test subject."

I hadn't thought of that. Vampire skin is impenetrable so how would we inject the solution into our system?

"Edward, let's go talk to the others. I know they are waiting for the results."

He and I moved into the house and explained the results to the family. Each took it in stride but they all had many questions rolling through their minds. Most where not voiced, but a few couldn't be held internally.

Rose started the inquisition. "Assuming the experiments all work and the test phases meet you approval, Carlisle, when do you anticipate being ready for one of us to try?"

"Once we discover a way to inject the serum into circulatory system, it should take a few months, maybe a year before I would be ready to test it on one of us."

"And who would the test subject be?" Esme asked, a stoic look on her face. Her thoughts betrayed the look however as she worried which of her family would be risked in this way. There was no way she wanted any of her children or her husband to be the first.

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it," Carlisle responded, knowing where her mind was without my ability.

Jasper, who had more questions then all of them combined, finally voiced his concern. "Controlling a newborn with whom we can communicate is hard enough. How do you plan to control lab rats or any other animal? If we can't, the Volturi will make sure none of us are around long enough to even think about moving to the next phase."

We all quieted. Carlisle and I looked at each other with befuddled expressions. Why had that not occurred to us?

The conversation ended with us agreeing that Carlisle and I would work repeating the results in a vial several times and working on the problem of how to make the actual injection. Once we had both of these steps completed, we would discuss the issues of morality on all the remaining steps.

Esme and Carlisle went off to hunt up north while Alice and Rosalie decided it was time for some wardrobe updates and took off to Seattle for some shopping. Left with only my brothers, I joined them on the couch to watch ESPN.

"So what happened to you this afternoon," Em asked. "You disappeared after biology. Were they doing blood types already?

"No"

A moment passed with no conversation

"OK. So you decided to ditch? You know we shouldn't do that too often. It draws attention.

"Leave it, Em"

"Come on, man. What happened? You kill someone? " The laughter that started that questions dissipated as Jasper and Emmett looked at me.

Jasper voiced his concern as well. "Edward, can you please tell us so that you can stop the brooding? It makes you rather difficult to be around."

"The new girl—the Chief's daughter—she was in my biology class."

"And" they both tried to push me along.

"Ah. I don't know. I've never been drawn to a person like that before. Her scent was more than I could bear. It took everything in me not to devour her right there and then the whole class after her." I was mortified that my control had waned. But they were both quick to remind me that I had managed to overcome the call of her blood. As I spoke with my brothers, we came up with a plan to help me work up my tolerance to her. During the day, I would work on our experiment and at night, I would get as close to her scent as I could, building up my ability to be around her.

The first step in the plan though was to be well fed. The three of decided that a spur of the moment hunting trip was the perfect solution.

**Bella POV**

Who the hell did he think he was? He didn't even know me—hadn't spoken one word to me. How could he be that rude? Well, Edward Cullen was going to be getting a piece of my mind today when I saw him.

Of course, that never happened. I looked around the cafeteria and there was no sign of him. His whole beautiful family was there, but not him. Oddly, the girl with the spiky black hair kept glancing my way. After about ten minutes, she stood up and walked my way.

"Hi, I'm Alice!"

"Bella," I said, reaching out to shake her hand. Just as I did, she grabbed my arm and started pulling me to stand up. "Come on over to our table. I want you to meet my family."

Walking over, I dreaded the prospect of meeting these people who were just too pretty to be real. I mean, why in the world would they want to meet me. But then it occurred to me that I may be able to figure out why their brother was so angry with me.

Arriving at the table, Alice pointed to the blonde guy sitting next to her vacant seat. "This handsome devil is my Jasper!" I nodded a hello, which was returned, though hesitantly. "Next is my sister, Rosalie, and that is Emmett," Alice indicated, pointing to the blonde woman and the huge man next to her."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Guys, this is Bella! I know she is going to be a good friend to us all!"

Alice's exuberance was overwhelming but contagious. I smiled a real smile for the first time since arriving in Forks. Maybe I would find where I belonged after all. Or, if not, I would at least meet some interesting people along the way.

For the next few days, I went through my classes and joined the Cullens for lunch. I kept telling myself it was just because I enjoyed their company, which, of course, I did. In truth, my real reason was to be there when Edward came back to school.

After four days without a glimpse of the bronze haired object of my dreams, I finally broke down and asked the table. "So, has Edward transferred schools or is he just on vacation?"

The quick glances around the table did not go unnoticed. Finally, Rosalie offered, "I'm sure he'll be back soon. He is working on an independent study project with our father, Carlisle, for extra credit."

"Wow. Ok. I just feel bad. I was assigned as his lab partner and I don't think he was thrilled." I tried to downplay the way I was feeling about our one encounter but the smirks and silent conversations told me I didn't succeed. With that, the bell rang announcing the end of lunch. I wished my new friends a good weekend and went to biology.

At the end of the day, I walked toward my truck only to find Alice practically dancing with excitement. "You have to come with us. Rose and I are going into Port Angeles to do some shopping. Say you will!"

"Alice, shopping is not how I choose to spend my free time. I wouldn't be any fun."

"Nonsense! I have a good feeling about this. Let's drop your truck off at your place and Rose will drive us there. I won't take no for an answer."

An hour later, we were cruising toward Port Angeles at a speed I wasn't sure could even register on the car's speedometer. Speed seemed to define our trip actually. Five clothing stores and three shoe shops later, I was exhausted. Alice had forced me to purchase a few items she assured me were "staples every wardrobe needed."

I bid my new friends good night, agreeing that Alice could come over Monday morning to help me get ready for school. It wasn't until I walked into the house and looked at the kitchen that I realized that it was 10 pm and we had never stopped for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Unfortunately, I own nothing. I just wanted to borrow everyone for a little while. I'll give them back as soon as I'm finished with this little project. **

**I don't have any beta for this story; so all errors are my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Edward POV**

I spent an entire week working on our experiment and thinking about Bella. I don't know which of the two was more frustrating.

On the serum side, things were looking good. I had been able to recreate the results fourteen times thus far. The family all agreed we were ready to bring it to the next phase. That's where the agreement ended. We couldn't come to a consensus about what that next phase would be.

Jasper and Rosalie were adamant that it would be a bad idea to inject an animal of any kind. Jasper was concerned that we would never be able to control an animal newborn while Rose felt it was cruel to subject any animal to that type of testing. It was one thing to drink its blood and kill it humanely (at least in her mind we killed humanely) but to change without being able to reason with it was unimaginable to her.

Alice was unable to see any future with animals. Humans she could see. Vampires, she could easily see. She reasoned that perhaps it was because she had never been an animal that she couldn't see its future. Or because we hadn't decided which animal we would use. Either way, she remained neutral on the matter until we made a selection and then she would try again.

Esme wasn't sold on the whole idea of the serum. She claimed it posed to many questions about her family's safety. "We don't know that it will work on a person and I certainly don't want to offer up one of my family to test the theory. Also, how will it revert us—to our original state prior to changing, to a healthy version of ourselves at the age we changed—to the age we should be currently? There are too many questions to be answered before I will agree to this."

Emmett's thoughts were clear, _"I'll go first. Why not! It's an adventure—and if it works, Rose will have the life she always wanted."_

Carlisle acknowledged everyone's concerns and, ever the diplomat, kept putting everyone off with the fact that we were nowhere close to the actual injection.

As for me, I couldn't wait to get started and would have already tried it on myself if we could just get the injection piece under control. What did I have to lose? Nothing but a life of loneliness and unquenchable thirst. But then, my mind would drift to Bella.

I had never seen a more beautiful girl in my 100 plus years of life. I was drawn to her in every way possible. She consumed my thoughts. Carlisle and I spoke about the effect she had on me and my fears about needed to drink her in. I was mortified to admit to my father that I was so close to breaking the code we lived by. But as always, he assured me that he had confidence in me and knew I was capable of overcoming my desire—and possibly putting them to a better purpose. We agreed that I would head back to school this on Monday and make an attempt to be near her.

I knew my siblings were spending time with her—they come home each afternoon doused in her scent and their thoughts are flooded with conversations from the lunchroom with Bella. She's perfect! She fits in with my family in a way no human ever could. She's funny, and intelligent, and a bit of a wise ass! Emmett's thoughts in particular make me smile. He thinks of her as a little sister already and loves to tease her.

By Monday morning, I was determined to become friends with Bella and it would begin as soon as I saw her.

Walking into school, I moved to my locker and noticed Bella a few yards away from me, chatting with Angela Webber. Yet another reason to want to get to know Bella—she chose her friends well. Angela was a kind soul with nothing horrible to say, or think, about any of her classmates. So unlike the Jessicas and Laurens of the school. She and Bella were discussing an upcoming test in history on World War I. I could offer her some insight into the world at that time. Maybe I could pass myself off as a lover of that time period (not that it's true, I have lived through many better times in my long life). No, I would wait until lunch when she sat with my family.

Starting my day with calculus, where I had to pretend to be learning along with the rest of the students and that the teacher was the expert he passed himself off as, was the most frustrating on a good day. Today, I was ready to jump out the window just for some fun. French was with Rose and Em, who kept telling me to calm down. The rest of my morning Rose, Em, and I took advanced French together after math. The rest of the morning dragged on and on through art, gym, and English.

Finally, lunch! I moved into the crowded cafeteria and immediately felt the tug from Bella. My eyes moved quickly over to the salad bar and watched as she loaded her bowl with vegetables. My sisters were an either side of her plating similar bowls while Jasper and Emmett were sitting at our usual table. I grabbed an apple from the line and moved to the table as the girls arrived.

"Hey Em. Hi Jasper. How've your mornings been?" Bella was asking my brothers but looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah, you know, Bells—math sucks, history's boring, but at least I can sleep through English," Emmett joked.

"Nice, Emmett. No wonder you flunked the last quiz," Rosalie scolded. I smirked—Em always tried to tank a few quizzes a semester. Bella sat at the table and picked at her lunch the rest of us kept the conversation going about Emmett's lack of scholastic motivation. His argument was that as the jock of the family it was his duty to keep up appearances. Of course, it was all for show. Emmett held four undergraduate degrees (business, finance, philosophy, and biology), four graduate degrees (business administration, economics, physical therapy, and kinesiology) and two PhD's (again physical therapy and economics). What can I say; we were a driven group of vampires!

Lunch was winding down but Bella had remained quiet throughout. She kept stealing glances at me. After a few minutes, Alice piped up, "Oh, where are my manners. Bella, this is my brother, Edward! I think you both have the next class together."

"Yes, we have biology together. I'm sorry I had to run out last week. I wasn't feeling… err… quite myself. Did I miss much last week?"

Bella looked at me in surprise. "I… uh… no. Just some review of the stages of mitosis. Pretty basic."

"Good. I would hate to have to play catch up." Just then, the bell rang alerting us that it was time to move on to the next class. "Are you walking straight to class?"

Bella nodded.

"Can we walk together?"

"Yeah, sure."

**Bella POV**

What the hell! How is this the same guy that looked like he wanted to kill me last week? And could he be any more beautiful! I had to make conversation otherwise, I would just stare at him. Not the best option if I wanted to make it to class without running into any lockers or, you know, walls. "Are you feeling better now? More like yourself?"

"Yes, I'm feeling better," he laughed lightly. Oh what I wouldn't do to hear that sound again. "I apologize for my behavior last week."

"No problem."

"So, are you settling in at Forks?"

"Yeah. It's been ok. Different from Phoenix, but that's not a bad thing."

"Why did you leave Phoenix?"

"Long story, short—my mom remarried."

"And you don't like your step-father?"

"No. Phil's great. It's just that he plays baseball in the minors and Mom wanted to travel with him. She was torn between staying with me and spending time with Phil, so I made the choice easier for her. I hadn't lived with my dad in a long time and wanted to get to know him before I went to college." Why did I just go into all of that? He certainly didn't care about why I moved here, really. He was just being polite, right?

We were in class now and settled into our seats. Just as class began, he leaned over to me and whispered, "Well, I'm glad you decided to move here!"

That week passed quickly as did the next and the next and before I knew it we were in March. Edward and I spent time together at lunch with his siblings, walking to biology, and then in class. That was where our time ended. I was enjoying getting to know him, but something seemed off. Like there was something he didn't want to tell me, but I was willing to let it go. I would let just about anything go if it meant I got to spend time with Edward.

He was unlike any other guy my age. He was exceedingly polite and intelligent. He was able to carry on a conversation without bringing up sports or relying on fart humor. I was completely taken with him and I knew it. Now, I just needed to figure out how to spend time with him outside of school.

Alice, Rose, and I had gotten together a couple of times over the past month. They had been to my place several times—Dad was fond of both the girls and thrilled that I was spending time with a family that kept out of trouble. Today was the first time I was going to their house. Alice wanted to go through some dress options for an upcoming dance. I would rather stick eat slugs, but if it gave me a chance to see Edward outside of school, I was game.

As I pulled up to the house, I was in awe. It was a beautiful house that fit perfectly with its surroundings. Alice danced to the front door and welcomed me to the house. The interior was unbelievable. The natural light soaked in to the house from every direction making the home light and airy. The white walls and pale furniture added to the ethereal feeling.

We exhausted ourselves sorting through Alice's closet and then Rose's. They both insisted that I try on dresses with them for fun and by the time three hours passed, each of us must have tried on thirty dresses.

I came out of Rose's bathroom in the most elegant dark blue gown I had ever seen. The dress was strapless and fit me like a glove with a bit of black embroidery down the left side of my chest diagonally to the hip. Rose turned to me a smiled while Alice stopped what she was doing and started jumping up and down. "That's the one!"

"One what?"

"The dress you're going to wear to the dance," Alice stated.

"Alice, I'm not going to the dance."

Alice rolled her eyes at me, "Don't be ridiculous. Of course you're going. We're all going." Rose just shrugged her shoulders as if to say don't fight her on it. I was beginning to realize that Alice always got her way.

"Not only am I the worst dancer in the world, I don't have a date."

"I'll be your date"

I turned and saw the bronze hair and topaz eyes that I dreamed of at night. Edward was smiling at me. "So, shall we go to the dance together?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own none of the characters, but what I'm doing to them... yeah that's me. So let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Edward POV**

Alice, Rose, and Bella have been upstairs getting ready for the dance for the past three hours. Honestly, how long does it take for someone to get ready to go to a high school dance? Jasper and Emmett are calmly watching round one of March Madness and I was pacing the floor near the bottom of the stairs.

"Just relax. They'll be down soon enough. Sit down and be patient. You're driving me nuts with the anxiety rolling off of you." I tried to relax under the calming waves Jasper was sending my ways but I was just to excited about spending more time with Bella.

I had fallen for her completely and lived for the moments I could be near her. She made my more than 100 years on this earth worthwhile. All I needed now was to figure out how to make a relationship between a vampire and a human work. Hopefully, I had the answer to this problem in the garage/laboratory. But if not, I had to find a way to be with her.

As I started to get lost in thoughts about our problems with the trial, I heard the girls starting to make their move downstairs.

If I had a heartbeat, it surely would have skipped a beat or two. She was magnificent!

Bella made her way toward me slowly with her eyes on the ground. Panic started to set in—was she afraid of what I thought? Was she unsure of being with me? But before I could go further in my thoughts, she tipped over off her heels and into my arms.

"Ugh! Thank you. Alice, I told you heels were a bad idea."

"Not to worry, love. I have you. I promise you won't fall tonight." The most endearing blush spread over her cheeks and down her neck. I was going to enjoy this.

"Come on then, off we go," Emmett clapped his hands together as he ushered us out the door. He and Rose had a bet going about which of Bella's many admirers would make the first attempt to try to dance with her. I could have told them the easy money was on no one—I would be the only one on Bella's dance card this evening.

Another laugh escaped as I turned Bella on the dance floor again. Mike Newtown was working hard to find a minute when she was alone to ask her to dance. His thoughts would have been easy enough to read even if I couldn't read minds._ "He has to leave her alone at some point. I mean doesn't he have to take a leak at some point?"_

Bella looked up at me with a crooked smile, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just enjoying having you all to myself."

"There's no where else I would rather be."

We stayed at the dance for about three hours before deciding that we were ready to head home. Alice had arranged with Charlie to have Bella spend the night at our place—a slumber party she had claimed. I have to remember to thank her. I know she had her eyes on a yellow Porsche, would that be too much?

Bella took some time to change into her some sweat pants and a t-shirt and came down to the living room. "Should we watch a movie?" she asked shyly.

"We could. Or we could just talk."

"I'd like that."

We spent the whole night talking. I didn't even realize that the night had passed until the Esme came down the stairs.

"Good morning, Bella and Edward!"

"Good morning? Oh, I lost track of time. I'm sorry to have kept you up all night, Edward."

"No problem," I replied trying to hide the smirk I knew was forming on my lips.

"I should really get going. Charlie is heading out with his friend Billy and I want to be sure he packs a decent lunch for once. See you on Monday?"

I detested the thought of being away from her, but didn't want to come on too strongly. "Of course. I'll see you on Monday." I walked her to her truck dragging my feet that whole way. How ridiculous for a vampire to walk that slowly. I felt as if I was moving backwards.

"Can you tell Alice and Rose I took off?"

"Sure. I hope you don't mind that I monopolized your evening? I know you were supposed to have time with the girls last night."

"I didn't mind, but I hope they aren't upset."

Again I had to hide my laughter knowing exactly what my siblings had been doing last night. Em and Jasper were bound to be in great moods today. No doubt they would be ravenous after expending that much energy. Honestly I don't know how Bella didn't hear the nighttime activities in our home last night.

"I'm sure they are fine." I reached up to move a piece or hair from her cheek. Ah, it was so soft! Moving closer to her ever so slowly, I breathed in her scent. Heaven!

"Have a wonderful rest of the weekend, Bella." I stopped moving long enough to give her time to pull away but she never did.

"Thanks. You too." I could almost feel her heart beat as I listened to it speed up. Was she scared or just nervous? Before I could answer my own thoughts, Bella moved her lips to meet mine and for the first time since changing I felt warmth spread over my body. This feeling started in my lips and radiated through every nerve—from the top of my head, to my chest, continuing into my groin, and down to my toes. I was forever changed.

Hours later I was sitting in the lab with Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett trying to focus on the problem of injection but my mind kept drifting. I kept replaying my conversation with Bella over and over and reliving that kiss. My whole night had been perfection!

"Edward, are you even listening? Usually we can't get you out of our heads." Rosalie was glaring at me from across the table.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying, Emmett?"

"I think was should look into making a needle out of diamonds. It's strong enough to cut through glass, so why not."

"Our skin is a lot harder than glass, Em"

"Well, what about that osmium or titanium stuff we were talking about?" Poor Rose. I think she was more eager than any of us to find a way to make the antidote work. She never wanted this life and was bitter about having been changed. She never outwardly blamed Carlisle, but she often wishes that her life was different. She usually stops short of wishing that she had been allowed to die in that attack. That would invalidate the life she had with Emmett. She truly loved him and was happy with him. She just wanted more.

More… I wanted more with Bella… I wonder what she is doing right now. Did she get her father's lunch packed? I wonder if she packed a lunch for his friend too. Billy was it? Billy, that sounded familiar but I couldn't place the name from town. Billy… Billy… could he be from the reservation? I remember hearing Chief Black's first name was William. Could that be—

"The reservation!"

Carlisle looked up from the microscope, "Excuse me? What about the reservation?"

"Well, when was the last time we had any contact with the Quileutes?"

"It's been about two years. I informed them that we were moving back to the area, but that was all. Why?"

"Do we know if any of them are changing?"

"I haven't heard any stories or any howling. Again, why?"

Emmett and Rosalie were looking back and forth between Carlisle and I as if we were at a tennis match. "Because… what's the one thing we know for sure, besides our own bite, that can cut through our skin?" Blank stares all around. "The wolves!"

"Edward, how do you plan to access a wolf and have then inject the serum? Do you think they can just spit it into us?" Emmett was asking good questions, but I hoped to have the answer.

"No, what if we just used a tooth, hollowed out of course, to make the injection."

Carlisle started writing and drawing frantically in his notebook. "As crazy as it sounds, I think that might work. But how do we get a wolf tooth?"

I smiled, looking at all three members of my family in the room. "Simple, we ask."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing including the character I am playing with in this story. I appreciate the chance to use them though.**

**I know I am using a lot of varying POVs, but I just want to make sure everyone is hear. If it is driving you crazy, please let me know, (or if you love it, let me know that to).**

**Oh yeah, also, all errors are mine. No Beta is involved in this story, but if one would like to be, let me know!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Carlisle POV**

"We ask? How do you suggest we do this, Edward?" I was floored by the suggestion that the wolves would even consider helping us.

"Carlisle, why wouldn't they help us? They hate everything we are and everything we represent. Why wouldn't they do everything they could to change what we are?" Edward was clearly convinced that this would work.

"OK, Edward, I'll make a call to the tribal council and ask to set up a meeting?" This should be interesting.

I walked into my office and closed the door. I know my family would be nervous about this meeting—the Quileutes were always uncomfortable with us and I had no way of knowing if we would be meeting with the elders or if we would be meeting the new generation of wolves.

Picking up the phone, I dialed the main office at the Quileute Nation. After a few transfers, I was waiting for Chief Black to get on the line.

"Hello"

"Good morning, Chief Black, this is Carlisle Cullen."

"What do you need, Dr. Cullen?" I could hear the hesitancy in his voice immediately.

"I was hoping to schedule a time to meet with you and anyone else you deem necessary to discuss something." I know I was being vague, but how do I explain exactly what I wanted over the phone.

"Why?" He was already getting aggravated. How could this work if I can't even get the meeting scheduled?

"Please, Chief Black. I think you will find it in your interest to meet with us. I believe you will be happy with the developments we wish to discuss with you."

Silence

"Chief?"

"Fine. How does tomorrow, sunset work for you?" I knew he was uncomfortable with this, but I'm sure he felt he owed it to his tribe to be sure the treaty was left intact.

"Yes, that will be perfect. Shall we meet at our home, your office, or someplace more neutral?"

"I think someplace neutral. The treaty line just 30 feet north of the 110."

"Very well. We'll see you then."

No sooner did I hang up the phone that my entire family came bursting through the door. They were silent—waiting for me to fill them in on the details of the conversation. "We will meet tomorrow at sunset near the treaty line."

After some discussion, it was decided that Edward and I would attend the meeting. No doubt they would have a more than just the Chief in the meeting. Edward was obviously needed to explain his plan and of course, I would attend as the family spokesperson. We didn't want to overwhelm them with vampires. Less was definitely more in this case.

It had been 69 years since I last met with the Quileutes. That meeting had been fraught with animosity on both sides. I needed to be sure that this meeting went far smoother that the previous.

* * *

Thankfully it was a sunny day today and we wouldn't have to meet in the rain. Not that our group minded the rain, but the humans would be uncomfortable and cold. We needed to be sure that we had ample time to explain what we were asking and answer any questions, without the need to break for weather.

Alice had been trying to get visions all day to tell us what the results of this meeting would be, but she could get none. It was making Jasper nervous and the rest of the family was feeling those effects.

Finally, it was 5:30 in the evening and time to leave for the treaty line. We decided to drive instead of running. They know we are different, but there was no need to rub it in. We climbed into the Mercedes and I drove the speed limit out toward the treaty line, pulling over on an emergency shoulder 30 yards from the line.

I could immediately smell four individuals. They were out of view, just north of the line, but I knew two were either wolves or would be soon enough. As we came through the clearing, I was surprised to see the one in the center was in a wheelchair. I addressed him directly.

"Chief Black, thank you for meeting with us on such short notice. Allow me to introduce my son, Edward." I pointed him as I made the introduction and they nodded slightly. None of us wanted to make sudden movements. If the boy wolves had not yet been changed, we certainly didn't want to be the proverbial straw.

"Dr. Cullen," the Chief nodded in my direction. "This is Harry Clearwater, one of our tribal elders, Sam Uley, and my son, Jacob. Harry and I are familiar with the terms of the treaty. Sam has a… well, he has a vested interest in the outcome of our talks. And Jacob is in line to replace me as Chief so he should be a part of any conversation we have."

"It's my great pleasure to meet you all. Let's get right to it shall we. Edward?"

Edward stepped forward and addressed the men in front of us. He explained the experiments we have conducted and the results we had achieved to date. He was very clear and concise without going into too may technical details. Then he explained the trouble we had with finding a way to inject the serum into one of our systems to take the test to the next level.

The men were hanging on his every word and I could tell that they were intrigued. I was beginning to think that Edward might have been right.

**Jacob POV**

What a day this had been.

Dad woke me up late in the morning telling me that I didn't have to go to school today because he needed me for some tribe business. (At least I got to sleep in!) Then he spent the next three hours re-telling some of the tribal legends to me, as if I hadn't heard them a million times.

As if my day wasn't strange enough, he then went on to tell me that it was all real and gave me the writings of Taha Aki for me to review.

At 3 o'clock, Sam Uley came over and showed me just how real the legends were. Holy shit! I mean HOLY SHIT. My mind was still reeling from that revelation.

Then, to top off the strangest day ever, I had to meet with "The Cold Ones." Not their descendants—no—the actual Cold Ones from our legends. At least it couldn't get any odder that this, right?

WRONG!

Now, the young one is telling us that he can cure them with some antidote they have concocted in their garage, but they need our help to inject it. Would someone please pinch me, because I must be having some sort of weird, spicy food induced, dream.

**Edward POV**

"So you see, we need some way to inject the serum into our systems. Even the strongest metals in the world cannot penetrate our skin. But, your wolves can bite through our flesh like they are biting into a stick of butter. If we could somehow get a tooth from one of your wolves, hollow it out, and use it to inject the antidote, I believe it would cut deep enough to make a difference."

They were all just staring at me but their thoughts were clear. The Chief was intrigued by the possibility of eliminating the Cold Ones as they called us. His fellow elder was unsure if we were telling the truth. He wasn't sure why, if we were in fact capable of reversing the "curse" as he called it, we would. He didn't understand why we would give up immortality. Sam, the wolf—yes, he had made the change already—was tempted to change now and test the theory that his teeth could cut into us like butter. The young one, Jacob, was the only one who thought this was a good idea.

_"Why not. I mean it's a tooth, right. Why not give them a tooth or two and let them try it. What do we have to lose?"_

Sam was the one to finally speak up. "When do you need our decision?"

"As soon as possible would be great. Carlisle and I have concluded our tests and are ready to move on to the next phase of the experiment. We would need the tooth for that phase."

The Chief cleared his throat. "Can you give us a minute?"

Carlisle smiled as kindly as he could and nodded. They moved off into the woods and began quietly talking. We could hear every word, but kept that to ourselves. Why ruin the illusion of privacy?

About twenty minutes later, the Quileutes came back to the clearing with straight faces. Of course, I knew their decision before Chief Black spoke. I couldn't wait to get started!

"We will give you two teeth to start. Sam has agreed to the … donation. In return, we have some conditions."

Carlisle waved his hand at the wrist encouraging Chief Black to continue.

"First, Sam and one other wolf will be present at the time of the experiment. We want to be sure that the antidote works as you say it will and doesn't change you to the non-vegetarian kind. Second, if it does work, we want a supply to be kept on hand on the reservation. That way, we can change any nomads we come across if needed. Lastly, you will tell us all you know of the vampire world so we can fill out our legends and make sure future generations know about your world."

_"Edward, is this amenable to you?" _Carlisle and my silent conversation continued through the pros and cons of agreeing, but really, we both knew the answer before they finished with the conditions.

"Done." Carlisle moved to shake the Chief's hand. "We will make arrangements in the next week or two to remove the tooth and begin the process. I assume you have no problem with me doing the removal? It would be difficult to explain to any other health care provider."

"That's fine, Dr. Cullen. Let Billy know when you are ready and I will come to you."

We all shook hands and left the clearing. Now we just needed to decide who went first. Most of the family was against animal testing so Carlisle had decided to skip that phase. He thought it was only right to test the antidote on him. After all, he was the reason we were here in the first place. But I had other plans.

I was the only one unattached. If something went wrong with anyone else, we would lose two family members—the one who was injected and his or her mate. Yes, I would be the guinea pig. I had only my life to lose and so much to gain—like a real relationship with Bella!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As I stated before, I own nothing and all errors are my own. I'm glad a few people are enjoying the story. A lot more are reading it than commenting or following, but I guess that's how this type of thing goes.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV**

My drive home from Edward's house on Sunday morning was a complete blank to me. Have you ever had that experience? The one where you get in your car at point A and arrive at point B with no memory of the actual drive. At least I didn't get caught breaking any traffic violations. That would have been a fun conversation with Dad. Just thinking about it made me tingle!

_Edward had been wonderful. We stayed up all night getting to know each other. He was not like any boy I have ever known. He was polite, yes, but more than anything he was intelligent and mature. He seemed so much older than his 17 years. I couldn't help but think how that alone made us kindred. Mom has always said I was born middle-aged._

_We stood at the driver's side of my truck stalling for time. Neither of us wanted to part, but we knew it was necessary. I had to get home, but still couldn't tear myself away. I had no idea what words I were coming from my mouth… something about Alice and Rosalie I think… it really didn't matter. All that matter was that I couldn't stop looking from his eyes to his lips and back again. I was silently pleading with him to make the first move. He had to know after an entire night of talking that I was hopeless in this department. Or had I given him the impression that I was interested in being only friends. Or worse, was he only interested in being friends. Maybe he had only taken me to the dance out of a brotherly affection. I was his sister's friend after all._

_No, that couldn't be._

_He assured me that they were fine. Who is "they"? It had to be Alice and Rosalie, right? Wait a minute… he's leaning. That's a good sign. I remember that line from While You Were Sleeping when Jack says "Hugging's very different. Hugging that involves arms and hands; and leaning is whole bodies moving in like this. Leaning involves wanting... and accepting."_

_I managed to pull myself from that thought just as his lips met mine. They were perfect—strong yet supple—but cold. I felt his hand grab my elbow and it too was cold, but I quickly forgot the temperature of his lips and hands as my own body was producing enough heat for us both._

_He was the perfect combination of shy and confident. It was pure bliss! Every thought I have ever had about my first kiss, every dream, every fantasy, were no comparison to the real thing! My God, it was incredible!_

I walked into the front door of our house and greeted Dad. He was just finishing his coffee as I came into the kitchen.

"Have a nice night?"

"Yeah, thanks. You on your way out with Billy?"

"He got held up with something on the rez. One of the older teens is having some trouble that he wanted to help sort out. We may still go out this afternoon for a bit."

"Okay. I came home to pack some lunches for you both, but I guess I have time. I'm going to run up and shower."

I love that Dad doesn't hover. Mom would have had me sit and give her every detail of the dance for the next five hours.

I spent the rest of that day finishing some homework and getting organized for the week. All through the day, my thoughts turned to Edward and our kiss. By the time I went to bed that evening, I was exhausted but still on Cloud Nine.

I received a note from Edward in my locker the next morning letting me know he wouldn't be in school for that week. A family emergency came up with some relatives in Alaska. But he wanted me to know he was thinking of me and couldn't wait to see me again.

* * *

That week dragged on and on. With none of the Cullens in school my lunchtime was spent with Angela and her crowd. Mike Newton was quick to welcome me back to the table, though Jessica and Lauren were nowhere near thrilled to see me again. Despite my efforts to be pleasant and keep up conversations, my mind frequently wandered to kissing Edward.

After biology on Friday, I was called to the office and given a message from Dad. He was down at Billy's and wanted me to join them for a spur of the moment bonfire and dinner. As I was already late for gym, I didn't see the harm in ditching this one period and heading out for the weekend. A quick swing by home and I was on my way to La Push.

I pulled up to the small red house and was immediately greeted by an enormous Jacob.

"Hey, Bells! How's the truck been running?"

"Great. Once I got the double clutch down, it became a breeze to drive. How have you been?"

"Ah, you know. Same stuff, different day. School, working on the Rabbit, rez stuff. Actually, Dad is getting me more involved in tribal council things which is cool."

"Nice. It seems you've been doing some eating too. You've grown since I last saw you… like a lot."

"Yeah. Just hit a big growth spurt I guess. So come on in. Dad and Charlie are attempting to get dinner together."

"Well, I best get in there and save our stomachs."

The night was fun. I loved listening to Billy and Dad talk about the "old days." At sundown, we had a bunch of new people join us for the bonfire portion of the evening. I recognized Harry Clearwater but that was it. Jacob had a bunch of friends who showed up and he introduced me to each one. I had a feeling that he had mentioned me before judging by the looks from Quil and Embry, but I couldn't be sure.

Dad joined me on my log just as Billy was about to start telling some of the tribal legends. "Bells, do you mind sticking around a bit more. I always enjoy listening to Billy tell the stories. It's considered a great honor to you and I that they would share them with us."

"Sure thing, Dad. I'd like that."

I sat in awe of the storyteller in front of me. He wove a wonderful tale of Taha Aki and the spirit warriors. It was wonderful to watch Billy come alive as he spoke of his ancestors with such pride. His words carried me away to the time of the third wife as she stood her ground against the Cold Ones and then transported me to the more recent past and the strange Cold Ones that hold the treaty with the Quileutes.

As the night's activities came to a close, Dad leaned over and whispered that he was going to make a quiet exit and that he would see me at home. "But feel free to stick around for a while, Bells. I think the kids your age are planning to keep the fire going for a while."

Just as he walked away, Jacob was at my side inviting me to stick around. "Come on, Bells. We'll have fun. Besides, I want you to meet my girl! Leah, come here babe and meet Bella! We used to make mud pies together." Jacob's laughter was contagious and soon, without knowing why, Leah and I were both laughing.

Leah and I became fast friends while Jacob bounced between talking to us and talking to his boys. Finally Leah gave him the excuse he needed and he pulled up a log to the boys' conversation. She rolled her eyes at me, "there, now we won't be interrupted. So tell me, are you seeing anyone at school. We know a few of the guys from your class—they come down here to the beach every so often."

I couldn't hide the smile as I thought of Edward. "I guess you could say, I am hoping to see someone?"

"Who is it? Mike? Tyler? Not Eric, please, not Eric!

A full-throated laugh escaped in response. "No, none of them. It's a ling story, but do you know Edward Cullen?"

Suddenly, the entire party got quiet. What had just happened? Leah turned to Jacob with a questioning look. Obviously getting some answer to her silent question, Leah turned to me. "Take a walk with me?"An hour and forty-five minutes later (and probably three miles of traipsing through the reservation and down the beach), I had told Leah all about the dance and the night that followed and she had explained the uncomfortable silence when Edward's name was mentioned. They thought the Cullens were the Cold Ones. Vampires. If she hadn't been so serious, I would have laughed. I mean the Quileutes even stopped using the hospital when Dr. Cullen started there because they were so certain in their beliefs.

Stopping back at my truck, Jacob joined us and gave me a hug. "I know Leah told you. Just know that we are only looking out for you. They may not be the bad kind of vampire, but do you think there is a good kind?"

"No Jacob, I don't think there is a good kind. Then again, I don't think there is a bad kind either. I think your legends are wonderful stories that are extremely important in your culture. I don't want to take anything away from that. But, I don't believe vampires are real."

Leah reached out and placed her hand on my arm. "I know it's a tough pill to swallow, Bella, but please, keep an open mind. Just pay attention when you're with him and his family. We're not saying he would do anything to you, but you need to be aware."

I fell asleep that night with my thoughts swimming. Cold Ones. Cold bodies. Oddly colored eyes. No need to eat food. Or to sleep. Could it be true? Did it matter if it was?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Woo Hoo! Two chapters tonight!**

**I think I've said it before, but happy to repeat: I own nada. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Edward POV**

Carlisle and I were thrilled with the outcome of the meeting with the Quileutes. Even the conditions placed on us were ones we could live with. The hardest would be the last. Telling them all we knew of our world. It broke every code we have lived by for our whole existence as vampires.

The family met us in the living room as we returned from our meeting. They were on tenterhooks awaiting our news. Esme paced the floor as we began recounting the meeting.

"Carlisle, hold on. This guy, Sam, is a wolf. Are there more?"

"Yes, Jasper, Sam is a wolf. So far he's the only one we know of."

A few minutes later, Jasper interrupted again. "So he agreed to have us yank a tooth out of his head? That doesn't make sense."

I took a breath to calm myself. "If you would let Carlisle finish, you would find out that they had a few conditions."

All eyes were suddenly on me as my family braced for the conditions. Carlisle gave me the go ahead to finish our tale.

"Nothing unreasonable. The want to be sure that Sam and one other wolf are present; they want a supply of the antidote to keep at the reservation; and they want us to tell them all we know of our world."

I waited for the thunder to erupt from but they were all quiet. At least out loud. Mentally, they were all turning the pros and cons of the requirements over. No one had any objection to the first two. It was the last giving them all pause.

Esme finally voiced the common concern. "What about the Volturi? What happens when they find out that we have told others of our world? Actually, what happens when they find out we are no longer vampires?"

"I don't know if we need to worry about the Volturi caring that we are no longer vampires. They have more important things to concern themselves with," Emmett answered.

Before he could continue, Alice spoke. "I don't see them having any trouble with our no longer being vampires. But I cannot see their reaction to the wolves knowing about them. I can see nothing when the wolves are involved. The only way I know the tooth will work is that I see us all as humans."

"Alice, can you focus your thoughts on Aro?" She tried to look into the future of Aro as Carlisle suggested, but could see nothing. She tried with Caius and also, nothing. Then she tried with Marcus and what she saw was astounding. Marcus as an old man! He was enjoying watching children playing on a lawn in the sunshine. An older Renata was at his side, holding his hand. It appears they had been married after changing. But whose children where they? Marcus had been changed at 20 but it was difficult to think of him as a young man, capable of having a family. Could they be his grandchildren? And how were Aro and Caius missing? Alice explained what she saw to us carefully. We were all confused but excited by what her vision foretold.

"Enough! We are getting to far ahead of ourselves." I was desperate to move the project forward and to be human again. I only wanted to be able to live the life to which I was born. Now that I had found Bella, I wanted to be able to experience all life had to offer with her. The only way to do that was to become human again.

Once they all settled down, I continued. "The trial has worked in its initial stage. We were able to duplicate the results multiple times in the vial. We need to take the next step in the experiment. I say we call Sam and arrange to take the tooth tomorrow. We can inject the serum right away and observe the results." With no reply, I continued. "I know we discussed testing on an animal, but I think there has been everyone has made their position abundantly clear on that. We need to move directly into testing on one of us."

Esme immediately jumped into the conversation. "I won't have any of my family being used as test subjects. We don't know what will happen."

"Esme, please. We know it works in theory. We need to move the testing along. How do you propose we do it?" I understood her hesitancy but I couldn't allow this to hold us up.

Her thoughts immediately went to a vision of her sitting on Carlisle's table, being injected. "No, Esme, I can't allow that. Carlisle would not survive if something happened to you and we need him to be working at 100%. I am the most logical choice. I have no mate. No one will be permanently affected should something happen to me."

"That's where you are wrong, Edward. You are my son and have been since I changed you 87 years ago. I would be forever affected if any harm came to you, as would everyone in our family. But I agree that you are a logical choice. As you said, I need to be working at 100% to see the rest of the family through the change. I think it is best if we go in pairs. That way, if the pain is anything like when we first changed, I doubt any of us could watch our spouses going through—again in some instances."

As I looked around the room, everyone was nodding their agreement. It was decided. I was becoming a human again.

* * *

Two days later, we all watched as Carlisle hollowed out the tooth Sam had just donated. The extraction had gone well. Shocking all of us, he immediately starting growing a new tooth. By the look of it, the tooth would be complete in no time. Sam's friend Paul stood sentry in the corner letting loose with an occasional growl but otherwise, he was harmless.

Once the homemade syringe was complete, Carlisle approached me. "Edward, are you sure about this?"

Was I sure? Certainly I was scared. My life was about to change drastically. Could I handle it? Would I be able to live as human again? It had been so long. What about the pain that might come? The answer to all these questions were unclear, but the one thought that was constant was Bella. I would do all this for Bella.

"Yes, I'm certain."

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice each took a turn shaking my hand, patting me on the back, or hugging me. They each carried on what was hopefully the last silent conversation they would with me and then left the room. I don't think they wanted to see firsthand what I would face, in case they lost the nerve to go through with it themselves.

Esme kissed my cheek and threw her arms around my neck. "I love you, my son! You are so brave." If she could cry, I have no doubt she would be soaking my shirt at this moment.

"Mom, I will be fine. I promise." I smiled at her and tried to emit confidence. I returned her kiss and squeezed her hand. "The next time you look at me, I will be your human boy!" She smiled and left to join the others, giving a glance and nod back at Carlisle.

"Alright, Edward, let's make sure you are comfortable." I was sitting on the hospital table we had brought into Carlisle's office. The entire room was serving as a medical clinic with all the equipment needed to perform diagnostics and surgery. We were unsure what blood type I would be after this but he had stocked all types to be sure.

"Lay back and we will get started."

I lay on the table and looked over to our new friends, the wolves. "Thank you for making this possible."

Carlisle took an alcohol wipe and cleaned the area of skin over what would soon be my carotid artery. "Edward, I will inject you here, at the neck. If you are capable, let me know what you feel as we go through the process. I will be taking notes throughout and will not leave your side."

"Before you do this, know that I am grateful. Carlisle, I am so grateful for the life you have given me." He squeezed my shoulder and injected the serum into my neck.

Immediately, I felt heat. Heat like I had not felt in all my life. It radiated through my neck and down my throat. The heat was intense but not unbearable. It drifted into my head and for the first time in 87 years, I felt the pull of sleep—a peaceful sleep that carried its passengers into dreamlessness.

* * *

Beep… beep … beep … beep … beep … beep

What was that sound? That constant rhythm of a mechanical instrument pulls me from my slumber. My slumber! I had slept! I had not felt this refreshed in decades, literally.

I prepared myself to open my eyes and see a duller world than my vampire eyes were used to seeing. I would not experience the world in the same way, but I would be able to live as I meant to. I was human again.

I slowly opened my eyes and was thrilled. I didn't notice a duller world or the fine details that my senses were missing. The first thing that I saw was the smiling faces of my family. They each stood with their spouses, holding hands or hugging and looking like they were waiting for answers. But what were the questions? I concentrated on each person but could hear nothing but my own breathing.

"Edward, how do you feel, son?"

I took a moment to evaluate my body—feeling all my limbs, digits, and muscles. I felt different, but I there was no pain. "I feel OK. Great actually. How long was I out?"

"Three days. Just like the first change. You fell asleep within 30 seconds of the injection and slept without a peep. Everything went perfectly. Your heart is beating perfectly. Your breathing is excellent. I drew blood about an hour ago and we'll have the results shortly. I can't find anything that would indicate you were anything other than human."

"In that case, Esme, can we put that beautiful kitchen of yours to work? I'm famished!"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own Twilight (don't I wish) and all the errors here are my own.**

**This chapter may seem like fluff, but there are some important bits in here. We'll get back to Edward and Bella shortly. There will eventually be some lemons, but not for a while. The Cullens have a number of things to sort through and Edward and Bella don't need to rush anything. They are still young!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Carlisle POV**

When I first injected Edward I wasn't sure what to expect. I had never prescribed medication to any patient without having gone through the proper steps of a medical trial. Skipping some phases was a huge risk, but those risks far outweighed the benefits.

I was anticipating a similar reaction to this change as to there was in the change from human to vampire. Needless to say, I was blown away when the only response Edward had to the antidote was to fall asleep. He looked so peaceful. I suddenly understood how every parent felt as they watched their on sleeping child. Then, twenty hours after the injection, he took his first real breath. If I could have cried, tears of joy would have been pouring down my cheeks.

I had taken several vials of blood from Edward's now full veins to run tests. So far, I had completed all the regular tests, (CBC, lipids, thyroid, etc.) and everything was perfect. Now, all I had left was to examine his DNA and look at genetic markers. It was a fascinating to see that Edward's body had reverted to the healthiest version of his human self. It was as if his body had been cryopreserved.

Just as I finished putting the remaining vial of Edward's blood into the laboratory refrigerator, Esme came bouncing into the room with a smile that went straight to her eyes. "Carlisle, he's perfect! It's amazing."

"Where is he now?"

"He is in the kitchen being forced to eat a five course meal while the rest of the kids stand around and stare. Jasper looks as if he could vomit and the girls keep piling his plate with more and more food. Emmett is sitting across from him throwing question after question at him about the taste, texture, and smell of every bite. I thought if I moved away, maybe they would all get the hint and let him eat in peace."

I had to laugh at the image she painted. "Not likely."

She looked at the table and saw my notes. "Are you happy with the results of his blood work?"

"Yes, it's all perfect!"

"So does that mean we can all take the injection any time?"

I looked up at Esme and saw the look in her eyes. She wanted to change now, today. "I will leave that up to each one of you. I have a lot to do before I make the change though. I need to talk to our friends and our family in Alaska. Also, I will need to make a trip to the Volturi to explain."

"When will you make the calls?"

"Soon. I have a feeling you are anxious to move onto the next phase of our lives, and I want to be able to join you quickly."

"I won't change until you do, Carlisle. Actually, maybe I should go with you to see the Volturi. I don't like the idea of you presenting this to them on your own."

"If you would like to come I won't stop you, though I wish you wouldn't. Despite Alice's vision, I don't know exactly how they will react."

"Well, we'll discuss it when the time comes. In the meantime, shall we start a bit closer to home? I think our children would like to experience a new type of lifestyle."

Our children—would I still be able to consider them my children once we were all human. Our ages were all so close; Esme was 26, I was 23, Emmett and Jasper were both 20, Alice was 19, Rosalie was 18, and Edward was the baby at 17. We would more than likely be viewed as siblings in the "real" world now. That will be an adjustment on my part, but I think I might enjoy being the big brother.

Esme must have read the worried expression on my face. She reached out, held my hand, and asked "Penny for your thoughts, Love?"

"We won't be 'parents' anymore. The world will view us as their siblings or cousins. But there is no way anyone will buy that these are our children. How strange."

"We can still be parents, Carlisle. We can always have children. If we revert back to the age we were when we changed, I was only 26. We still have lots of time to have children—and I want a whole house full."

A grin crept across my face at that thought. Children that are part Esme and part me. "I can't wait to get started."

"You know, until then, we can always practice!" My wife glanced at me from under her lashes with a familiar look. There was nothing more beautiful in the world than this woman. I felt a stirring in my groin so before it got too pronounced, I picked her up and raced up the stairs to our bedroom. I might feel the need to practice quite a bit between now and then!

**Edward POV**

Oh my God, this is amazing! My sisters wasted no time in making me a full five-course meal. Alice prepared a gorgonzola polenta, wild mushroom soup, and an apple and goat cheese salad. Rosalie added an almond crusted chicken with asparagus, and a warm apple and cinnamon turnover. I was able to take about two bites of each, but with every food I try, I find a new favorite.

Jasper and Emmett sat and stared. I couldn't take it anymore. "What?!"

"What's it like?" Emmett looked both disgusted and intrigued at my new diet.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember eating?"

"Not really. It's all a blur."

"Well, it's all amazing. Thanks, Alice. Thanks, Rose. But really, I can't eat anymore. I'm stuffed."

I had not felt this completely satisfied in decades. The water I drank with the meal actually quenched my thirst and the food satisfied my hunger and then some.

I spent the rest of the day testing my "new" body. I discovered that speed and agility left with the venom. Emmett took great pleasure in throwing things toward shouting "think fast" only to have me miss most of the objects. It was funny when it was small objects like pens and DVD cases, but it started getting old when he began throwing plates and glasses. When he picked up the Waterford crystal vase, he received a blow on the back of his head from Esme followed by Rosalie.

Around 11 o'clock at night, my eyes were closing so I excused myself and climbed into my new bed. It felt like a little piece of heaven on earth. My next first was one I hadn't realized how much I missed. That night, I dreamed.

By Monday morning, I was excited to go to school. I had spent some time alone yesterday, walking in the forest. It was time when I was able to get my thoughts together and I had come to some conclusions.

First: this would be the last time I sat through high school. Not that I was sorry, but I decided I was going to embrace the experience this time. That meant participating in some of the extracurricular activities, making friends outside of my family, and making sure that I was challenging myself academically.

Second: I only had one more shot at college. I would have to choose a major that would translate into a job in the long run. I would have to really think about how I wanted to spend my adult years. That would be new for me.

Last: Bella. I knew I was irrevocably in love with Bella and I wanted to share my life with her. In order to do that, I had to be able share my history with her. I had to figure out a way to tell her about the all of this.

My first morning back had gone well. I participated in class more so than I used to and even learned a few new facts in my math class. Gym was the class I feared. My physical abilities were a lot less now, but it turns out, I was able to keep up with the humans quite well. I actually still excelled athletically. Maybe I would go out for a sport.

By the time I reached the lunchroom I was starved for two things: lunch and Bella.

Lunch was easily taken care of with a sandwich and salad. Alice had taken it upon herself to make sure my diet was healthy no that I was no longer immortal so I knew better than to show up at the table without something green on my plate.

It wasn't until I settled into my seat and tucked into my salad that Bella appeared. She sat down in the seat next to mine and laid down her tray. She turned to me and smiled "Hey, welcome back. How was Alaska?"

"Err, Alaska was OK. Cold, you know. I'm just happy to be back. How was your week?"

"Slow. You didn't miss much in biology."

That was all it took to get the conversation rolling. By the time the bell rang, I had caught up on the time we were apart and was ready to move to the next level. "So Bella, are you free Friday night?"

* * *

**AN: Up next, the date! **

**As I go through this story, if there is any human experience in particular you would like to see the vampires doing, let me know!**

**I would love to know what you all think of this story. Review are really appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Woohoo! Two chapters in one day again. Hopefully, everyone enjoys the first date. I certainly enjoyed writing it. As usual, I don't own Twilight, though I am borrowing some of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV**

"Alice, if you throw one more outfit at me to try on, I will wear my sweatpants just to spite you."

"Be serious, Bella. You and I both know you are not going out with my brother in sweatpants. He's taking you for a nice dinner in Port Angeles on the Pier. You need to dress in layers so you can be comfortable, but in something that is still a bit sexier that your usual. Try this dress and wrap."

She handed me an Ann Taylor black and white floral print dress with lace straps and solid, thin black belt and a solid black wrap for my shoulders. As soon as I stepped into the dress, I knew it was the perfect outfit. I felt feminine and sexy, a little playful, but not too casual.

An hour and a half later I slipped on a pair of Gucci, sling back, peep-toe black pumps that had magically appeared in my room. "How do you expect me to walk in these? They're like 10 inches tall! I'll kill myself."

"It's a 4" heel, Bella. You'll be fine and if not, just fall toward Edward. I have to run. Have a great night." A quick, yet cold kiss on the cheek and she was out the door. I swear, Alice moved faster than the wind. It wasn't natural.

At exactly 6pm, as promised, Edward rang the bell. Thankfully, Dad had a late shift tonight so I was able to make a quiet escape without the inevitable grilling he plans to give any boy I go out with.

My stomach flipped as soon as I saw him. He was in a blue gray jacket over a light blue shirt layered with a white, V-neck t-shirt and the pants… oh my god, I needed to see that from the rear!

But the best of all was the smile he was wearing that made his perfect green eyes dance. WAIT. Green eyes?

"You are breathtaking, Bella."

"You are… well, you're just… beautiful." I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks and down my neck. He reached out and touched my face brushing his thumb down my jaw toward my lips. I think I may burst into flames! He leaned in closer, stopping less than an inch from my mouth.

"I have to kiss you. Tell me no if you want me to stop."

Before I could event think, I closed the distance and pressed my lips to his. A soft electric buzz shocked me but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it felt wonderful. He started to move slightly, pecking as he went. His mouth was soft, warm, and just moist enough to be enticing.

Edward came to his senses first. "Umm, Bella, we have 7 o'clock reservations. We should probably get going." He led me to his silver Volvo and held the door while I climbed in before walking around and getting into the driver's seat.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

The restaurant was wonderful but the conversation was even better. There was no awkward pause, and a lot of laughter. I learned about Edward's love of music, interest in the sciences, and his complete devotion to his family. I told him all about Phoenix, my mom and Phil, Dad, and all my favorite literature.

After dinner, we walked along the waterfront hand-in-hand. I don't think I've ever been more comfortable with someone. Every few steps, Edward would bring my hand to his lips and kiss the back and each time, I felt like I was about to melt into a giant puddle of goo.

By 10, we knew we had to head home to make my curfew. Reluctantly, we drove back to Forks and to reality. Even though I knew he drove a little slower, it still felt as if we flew home at the speed of light. Too quickly we pulled into my driveway and I saw that Dad was home and "watching TV" in the living room, conveniently in the chair that faced the drive.

"It looks like your Dad is home. Should I come in and meet him?"

"Maybe next time. It's late." The nerves that had kept away all night, made a sudden and unwelcome reappearance. I couldn't figure out what to do with my hands so I kept twisting the wrap that sat around my shoulders. "I… um… had a great time tonight."

"Me too," he said with a smile. It immediately made me feel ten times better. We continued to tease each other back and forth and soon we were again caught up in a comfortable conversation. Finally, I saw Dad's shadow move across the window. "It's getting late. I should probably… you know," I pointed at the door.

"What are you doing on Sunday?"

"I actually made plans with Alice and Rosalie."

"I think I can get you out of those plans." The smirk on his face was asking to be teased.

"Who says I want to get out of them?"

"Oh. Well, I think I can offer you something they can't."

"What's that?"

"Me."

"Eh." I loved this playful side of Edward. In all the time I had known him, he always seemed very serious—almost too mature for his 17 years. Now, as we sat in his car, teasing each other, with my father watching through the window, I saw the teenage boy. "What do you have to offer that they don't? I mean, with them I can shop, gossip about our classmates, and talk about boys!"

"Yes. But can you do this?" And with that, he leaned in and kissed me. Our other kisses had been gentle, tentative really. Not this one. This kiss was strong and demanding. This was a man telling his woman he wanted her. He bit at my lower lip and soothed it with his tongue. Without thinking, my lips parted, giving him a taste of me. Our tongues danced as our breath became heavy. I could feel this kiss in my toes.

I lost all track of time and before I knew it, Dad was on the front porch. "Hi Bells. You and your friend coming in?"

We broke apart and tried to catch our breath. "I guess I should go."

"Yeah. I guess so. See you on Sunday?"

"See you on Sunday."

Edward opened his door and walked around to my side as I gathered my purse. He opened my door and helped me out of the car. Good thing too because my legs were rubber all of a sudden. Wow, how can a kiss affect your legs?

A lingering kiss on the cheek and he bid me good night. I walked into the house in a dreamlike state. Through the fog that invaded my mind, I heard Dad mutter something about a shotgun and a convent.

**Edward POV**

My god, she was amazing. She took my breath away every time I looked at her. Sure she looked beautiful—I would have to thank Alice for the dress—but really, it was more about Bella herself.

We talked about everything and nothing. I learned so much more about her than just the basic small talk of what I would consider a normal first date. I think it helped that for the first time in 87 years, I was able to concentrate on one conversation and not hear the thoughts of every other person in the room.

Bringing her home, I could tell she was nervous. Oddly, I was perfectly calm. Being with Bella just felt right. It was the one thing in my life that I completely understood. Somehow, I knew that she needed to tease and have some playful banter to get over the nerves that were taking over her body and mind. It didn't take much to find our stride again and before I knew it, we were sharing the most miraculous kiss. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought I was flying when our lips touched. I let my emotions take over totally and found that as eager as I was, my Bella was equal in her desire.

It shocked me when we heard Chief Swan's not-to-subtle announcement from the porch. Thankfully, the windows in the Volvo were fogged up to the point that he couldn't see inside the car. I'm not sure who was more embarrassed in our situation; Bella, Chief Swan, or me.

I drove home reliving every moment of our date, paying particular attention to the kiss at the end.

My face must have painted a perfect picture of the evening, because as soon as I walked in the door at home, Jasper and Emmett snickered. "Looks like Edward had a good night!"

"Shut up, Em."

"Whatcha gonna do about it, human?" Emmett laughed while I glared at him. That line of teasing would get old quickly.

Rosalie decided to rescue me from the embarrassment of explaining to much. "Emmett, leave him alone. Did you have a nice night?"

"It was great, Rose. Thanks! I'm exhausted though." I looked at the clock on the mantle and realized that Bella and I must have sat in her driveway for close to two hours. It was 1:45 am. No wonder I was tired.

Esme wasted no time in wishing me goodnight with a kiss on the cheek. She was clearly enjoying having a "child" to nurture in the more traditional maternal way. "Good night, dear. Sleep well."

I wished my siblings a good night and climbed the stairs to my bedroom. Just as I climbed into the bed, there was a light knock on the door and Carlisle popped his head in the room. "Edward, do you have a minute, son."

"Sure. What did you need, Carlisle?"

"This feels a bit… odd… but I think we need to establish some… eh….guidelines."

"Excuse me?" I was taken aback by Carlisle's words. "Guidelines for what?"

"Well, I think we should start with a curfew. It's almost 2 in the morning, Edward. You're not immortal. Humans need sleep to remain healthy. I think it would be appropriate to establish acceptable times to be home on weekdays and weekends."

"Really? Carlisle, I'm not actually 17 you know."

"That's just it, Edward, You are actually 17. Your body is 17 and you need to treat it as such. Teenagers require a lot of sleep. Please, this isn't a punishment. I'm only looking out for you and your health. Event though you aren't immortal, I still want you to have a long, healthy life."

"Fine. Bella's curfew is 11 o'clock. I can try to be home by 11:30 most nights. We were sitting in her driveway talking for the last few hours. Chief Swan actually interrupted us; otherwise, I think we would have been out there until dawn."

I could feel the smile lighting up my face again, which was returned by Carlisle.

"I'm glad you had a good night. Though it brings me to my next point. Please, remember that as a human, you can now—oh, how do I say this—well, you will need to invest in some protection. Bella is young and motivated. I'm sure she is looking into college. A child might put a damper on her studies. Understand."

"God, Carlisle, really. I hold two medical degrees. I think I know how this works. Don't worry. And let's not talk of it again."

"OK."

We stared at each other awkwardly, neither one knowing how to continue or end the conversation. Finally, we heard the guffaw from downstairs that broke the silence. They had heard every word that was said. I would never live this down.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what human experiences you would like to see the Cullens do for the first time. Also, please review. I love hearing how you all are feeling about this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I don't own Twilight. Just borrowing, thanks!

I have been trying to post every day (or at least every other day), but this is probably it for the weekend. I have plans with my family. See you all on Monday!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Alice POV**

Saturday afternoon, Jasper and I decided to go out for a hunt while the rest of the family played with the new human. Jasper was having a particularly difficult time with the constant presence of a beating heart and with the new emotions that were running through Edward and us. Until we go through the change ourselves, I was making it a point to be sure that Jasper hunted frequently.

About ten miles from our house, Jasper found two large grizzly males fighting presumably over territory. We silently crouched down below some brush on the forest floor and observed for just a moment. I watched my husband waiting for his signal. He gave a slight nod and we were off.

Jazz took the larger of the two, jumping right on his back, slipping his arms around the massive beast's shoulders, and sinking his teeth into the neck. The bear went down immediately and was drained.

I prefer an approach from the front. As soon as Jasper moved the first bear, I pushed the smaller of the two onto his back and jumped onto his great belly. Holding him down, I bit into the pulsing vein in his neck and began to drink.

Finishing our meals, we decided to enjoy the day and walked slowly, (well, slowly for two vampires), back toward Forks and our home. We were both silent—lost in thought, I guess. My thoughts went immediately to the coming changes in our lives. It was strange to think in two weeks, my whole life would change. I didn't remember my original human life. In my mind, one day, I woke up as a vampire, thirsting for blood and searching for my mate.

With this change, I feel like the world is my oyster. No more hiding, no more moving every five or so years, no more living in fear of losing control and biting an innocent human.

We arrived home and went upstairs to change clothes and relax.

Jazz and I had spoken about the process and the timing, but not about what type of life we want. Sure I have visions, but those can change depending on decisions we make down the road. Besides, once I'm human, I won't be able to rely on visions to guide me and I have to admit, that's a bit scary. I know we have time to make plans, and that we can always change the plans, but I needed to be sure that my husband was on the same page.

I looked over to the bed, where Jazz was reading "The Complete works of Aristotle" for what had to be the eleventh time.

"Haven't you committed that whole thing to memory by now?" I teased.

He looked up but paused before answering. "I just want to make sure I don't forget anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in this form, we have perfect memories. But we don't know what will happen to those memories as aging humans. I want to solidify as much knowledge in here as possible," he stated while pointing to his head.

"Jazz, aren't you excited about being human again?"

"I'm not sure, darlin'. I know the rest of you think this is the best thing to ever happen, but I have been this way for so long, I just don't know that I won't miss it."

"What do you think you will miss?"

"The freedom, the strength, the speed—the known. I have been this way for 142 years, Alice. I was only human for 20. I don't know any other way."

"Think of it as an adventure. You left behind one life when you left Maria. Now, you'll leave behind this and move on to a better phase of life. Just think of the possibilities. You can graduate from college, with a degree you'll actually use, take a position that you find fulfilling, make friends with people outside of the family."

"Are you going to be with me in this new adventure?"

"You know I will."

"Then I will be fulfilled."

I sat on his lap and kissed him. "I'll be right beside you. We'll figure it out together. I'm nervous about all of this also, but I know that I want the life I have seen in my visions. I want to live through life's ups and downs with you, grow up with you, and celebrate milestones with you. I want to sit in the sunshine in the middle of Central Park with you. I want to watch our family grow and I want to grow old with you."

"I want all of that, too." We held each other for a few moments enjoying our peace and quiet. Eventually though, Jasper moved me off his lap and stood up, holding out his hand for me. "Let's go see what the human is doing now. We've let Emmett torture him long enough. I'm sure Edward needs a rescue."

**Edward POV**

I was able to steal Bella away from the girls for most of the day on Sunday and it wound up being a perfectly sunny day in Forks. We decided to take a walk in town and ended up in the playground at Tilcum Park. Bella and I spent hours on the swings talking, laughing, and trying to swing higher than the bar. We had to take turns pushing some little kids who came by in the middle of the afternoon, but it was fun to watch Bella interact with them. I think the little boy developed a crush on her—I'll have to watch out for him as he gets older.

We didn't notice the clouds rolling as the day moved on, but by twilight, the rain came down in a downpour and soaked us both. The car was back at Bella's house, on the other side of town so we sought shelter in the covered clubhouse where the slides started. The water dripped into my eyes and down my cheeks, but my shirt was too wet to be useful in drying my face. I made a vain effort to brush the droplets away and watched as Bella struggled with the same problem.

She reached up to wring out her ponytail. "Ugh! My hair is soaked. It's going to take forever to dry off now. How are you?"

"Soaked to the bone." I guess we're stuck here until the rain dies down." We sat down on the hard wood. At least it was dry. "Let's give it a few minutes and see if it dies down. If not, we can call for a ride. OK?"

"Yeah. That works."

We snuggled together under the small roof and found ways to keep occupied. We laid on the wooden platform tangled together, our legs twisted, her head on my chest. I could feel my beautifully human heart beating and listened to Bella breathing heavily. Our displays of affection became bolder as the kissing intensified. My hands began to roam over her torso as her's crept up my chest playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"Mmmm… Bella, what are you doing? Stop taking my clothes off."

"You'll catch a cold. You need to get the wet shirt off. Survival 101!"

"Since when are you wilderness girl? And what about your shirt?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her in jest.

"Well, you have a t-shirt on underneath your button down. I, do not. I think you'll just have get my shirt off another time."

"Promises, promises."

Suddenly, I heard Rose and Alice about ten yards away from the base. It would take some time getting used to not hearing everything within a mile.

"Edward! Bella! Are you up there?" Rose knew perfectly well we were up in the clubhouse, but she played the role well.

"We figured you got caught out in the rain when we didn't see you at Bella's house. We figured we should come looking for you," Alice explained. I knew better. She had gotten a vision that told her where to find us. Thankful for the rescue, Bella and I climbed down and joined each girl under the large umbrellas they carried. We all climbed into Rosalie's car for the short drive to Bella's.

Thanking my sisters for the ride, we climbed out of the car and bid each other a quick good night. The rain-drenched clothes were too uncomfortable to remain in each other's company.

I raced home and bounded up the stairs to get warm. Running the shower until it was as hot as I could tolerate, I opened the door and stood directly under the head. It felt wonderful and warmed me thoroughly. Of course, as I stood under the water, my thoughts turned once again to Bella. I could picture her standing in the clubhouse with water dripping from her head, her wet skin glistening. The wet shirt she wore, clinging to her body showing off every curve. I could feel my reaction rising, literally. A little shampoo and I took matters into my own hand. As I found release, I thought that if it was this good by myself, I tremble at the thought of Bella and I finding our climax together.

* * *

The week raced by at school followed by another and before we knew it, Spring Break was upon us. It was Friday afternoon and we were in the last period of the day. I sat in history class listening with half my brain as Mr. Andrews discussed the shift in the US economy caused by immigration in the early 1900's. I must have looked at the clock ten times in the past two minutes. I wasn't sure which I was more anxious for, spending extra time with Bella or my siblings' change. This evening, Bella was working at Newton's, which worked perfectly for my family's plans. One couple was changing tonight—who had yet to be determined. I wanted to be there when the injection was made to support my siblings.

Finally, the bell rang dismissing us for the week. I walked to my locker, put my books away, found Bella at her locker and kissed, telling her to call me tonight, and raced out to my car.

When we all walked in the door at home, Carlisle was waiting for us in the living room with Sam and Esme. "It looks like this will be a busy week in the Cullen house. We're expecting company shortly. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar are on their way here. They should be here soon. Do you mind if we wait until our guests arrive before we begin?"

Everyone agreed that it would be best to explain together. As we waited, the two couples argued over who would receive the next injection. Rose and Emmett felt that since she and Emmett were in their senior year of high school, they should go first. Alice and Jasper argued that they had been vampires longer and therefore should be changed first. Just as I was about to bang my head against the wall, they all quieted. Our guests had arrived.

Our Denali family were welcomed into the house by Esme and Carlisle and ushered to the living room. They stopped as they entered the room and looked in confusion, first at Sam and then at me. Eleazar was the one to speak, "Carlisle, can you tell us what has happened here? Why is there a wolf in your home and why does Edward's heart beat?"

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to send me a note about the human experience's you want to see. Also, please review and let me know that you're enjoying the story. Reviews motivate me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hope everyone had a good weekend. Sorry this is a day late. I have a one year old who keeps me on my toes and sometimes away from the computer.**

**As always, I don't own Twilight. Just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Rosalie POV**

I listened as my "father" explained the antidote he and Edward developed. He went into detail talking about crystallization and DNA. To be honest, I stopped paying attention to the details a while ago. Not that I didn't understand the science behind it—I had a medical degree as well—I had just heard it so many times. Frankly, I was surprised it had taken us this long to come up with a solution, but I was delighted that I would finally be leaving this frozen existence and re-entering the world of humanity with Emmett by my side this time.

My mind wandered to the moment I woke initially and I shuttered. Needless to say, I was peeved that Carlisle had changed me and spent a long time doing my best to make him, Esme, and Edward miserable. But, know that I look back—and only with the promise of a return to the life I most desire—am I able to admit that it was less about the change and more about my shock over the attack and the way I had misjudged that bastard, Royce.

Em and I have spoken of that time a handful of times. He has helped me come to terms with me anger over the attack and the subsequent change. If I look on the bright side, I would never have found my husband if it weren't for all the events in my life that led me here. Someday I should really thank Carlisle.

I bring my mind back to the conversation taking place in front of me and notice tears in Tanya and Kate's eyes along with an enormous smile. Eleazar and Carlisle are in midst of a debate about the life we will all be leading after the change.

"No, I understand the desire," Eleazar states and looks to his wife and other family members. "Clearly, my family wishes to make this leap as well. I only want to make sure that we take the necessary time to, as they say, get our affairs in order. We lived a much less open life than you have. Our identities are not as clearly defined as yours. We will need some time to move funds, establish histories, etc."

"Eleazar, that is all fine, but I must put a deadline on this. I wish to begin my human life with Esme and the rest of our family as soon as possible. If you want to establish histories, that can take decades. Jasper takes care of this for us and usually puts a new identity into play at least a decade prior to our using it."

Jasper jumps into the debate offering the Denali clan use of one of the identities he has been working for some time, which they happily accept. He promises that Jenks, our lawyer, will have all the necessary documentation complete in mere days.

"Thank you, Jasper. That is very kind of you." Eleazar gives a bow of appreciation to my brother and turns back to Carlisle. "Allow me a few moments to discuss this with my family. It must be a unanimous decision for us."

"Of course. Though, may I suggest that you witness a change first? That way you can see the process as it transpires."

Tanya jumps in and agrees to witness a change so they can make an educated decision. Now the question is which couple will go first, Alice and Jasper, or Emmett and I. We have been arguing for days. Carlisle wants to only do one for now so that while he and Esme travel to the Volturi, there is some protection at home.

"Well, have you four decided who will go first?" Esme asks. I know she is nervous that this will become a real fight between the four of us. Alice and I are the two who have been arguing fiercest. It had made for a tensioned-filled home over the last two or three weeks. Alice and I glared at each other but no one spoke for a good five minutes.

Edward threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, this is ridiculous. Someone needs to be the bigger couple and move aside. Why don't you each take a few minutes to yourselves and discuss as a couple. Maybe one of you will find a benefit to a few extra days as a vampire." His suggestion sounded ludicrous but we were at a standstill. We agreed and decided to regroup in one hour.

Em and I took a walk to the cottage ruins on the property. It was far enough away that our conversation would be private, but close enough to return quickly.

He held his hand out to me and pulled me onto the ground. Em sat against a tree with my back to his chest. After a few minutes of silence, Em started. "I know you want this, Rose, but what does it hurt to wait a week or two?"

"It isn't just a week or two, Em. We would need to wait until summer so that we don't miss any more school."

"Okay, well, we know the benefits of changing, right? What would be the benefits of hanging on until summer?"

"I can't think of any." I knew I was being stubborn, but I really wanted this—more than anything since I found Emmett.

"Rose!" He was getting upset. "We need to be logical. I'm sure you can think of something. How about a few more months to enjoy the speed and strength? You're in the middle of restoring that '65 Pontiac GTO. It would be so much easier to finish as a vampire than a human."

"I guess." Okay, even I can admit that sounded childish. We sat again in silence for a bit mulling over the pros and cons of changing now versus later.

"How about one more trip to Isle Esme? We could swim in the ocean under the full moon and scare the fish. You know, that'll be dangerous once we're human. Sharks aren't scared of humans."

I smiled remembering the last time we visited the island. Swimming daily, sunning myself on the beach, and sex in every location we could think of. Hmmm. Sex.

"Em?"

"Mm mm"

"Do you think we'll be the same?"

"Well, no babe. Isn't that the point?"

"No. I mean—you know—us. Together."

"Huh?"

"Oh Emmett, you are the densest man I know. I mean sex!" I realize how loudly I shout that phrase. Surely they heard me in the house. Alice will have something to say about this.

"Sex? Well, I don't know. I remember enjoying sex before, you know, when I was human."

I knew Emmett wasn't a virgin when I found him. He was a good looking, twenty-year-old man in rural America in the 1930's. The depression made other forms of entertainment too expensive. But sex, sex was free. At least most of the time.

"I wouldn't know," I reminded him.

"Ah, Rose, my good girl." The fact that he was my first always made him smile.

"But do you remember it being better as a human, or better now."

"There's no comparison, babe." I smiled his 1,000-watt smile.

"So, it's better now? The why are you willing to give up this life?"

"Sweetie, sex is amazing now. You are an adventurous, passionate, and tender lover. I could make love morning to night and back to morning, but it's never enough. I feel like my frozen heart melts every time I touch you."

If I could cry, tears would be streaming down my face right now. How can I ask him to give this up? How can I give that up?

He continued. "But I have to believe that the reason I melt is you and that won't change whether we're human or vampire. You are my mate. My soul mate. My other half—my better half. I can't imagine a life without you. Since we discovered that this change was possible, I picture is holding you in my arms as we drift to sleep. I picture you growing round with our child growing inside you. I picture holding our child for the first time. The only way all of that is possible is to become human." He squeezed me tightly to him. "If that means I have to give up a little of the adventure, I'm okay with that. Of course, once we change, I may need to experiment a lot to see if we can feel the difference. We can always turn back if we want to. Carlisle will still have not changed."

I tried to tell Em without words how I felt, because I was speechless. My husband was the biggest goofball I knew. He always spoke from the heart, with no filter. It was days like today that I thanked my lucky stars that I had him.

"I love you, Em. I don't tell you that often enough."

"Love you too, babe. Now, what about waiting to change?"

"I don't want to wait, but if we have to, it'll all be ok."

We walk back to the house hand-in-hand and enter the living room as Alice and Jasper come in through the open window near the kitchen. She came right over to me and gave me a hug. "Rose, you and Em go first. Jazz and I will follow this summer." She turned to Carlisle and offered her reason. "I had a vision of me helping with the Volturi. I think Aro and the rest will take it better if they can see the same future I have seen for them."

Carlisle simply nodded at Alice and Jasper and then turned to us. "Are you two ready to go?"

Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist as I leaned my head on his shoulder. We smiled at the room. With a twinkle in his eye, Em looked at me, wiggling his eyebrows. "Let's get this show on the road. We have some experimenting to do as soon as we wake up." I hit him on the head and moved away to stairs. Our change would occur in our bedroom so we could be comfortable.

* * *

**AN:** **I have to thank HopeInHell for the part of the conversation idea. I hope I did it justice.**

**Back to Edward and Bella next. **

**Don't forget to review. They make my day and let me know if the story is being enjoyed or not. **

**Thanks,**

**Em**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Same disclaimer as always... I own no piece of Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Bella POV**

I woke up Wednesday of Spring Break with another smile on my face. The week had been perfect so far. I had seen Edward every day either during the day or after work. Most days he came over to the house or we took walks in town, but tonight, we were heading back to Port Angeles to a coffee house that had live music.

The plan was that he would pick me up at 7 for the show to start at 8, which meant Alice planned to be here at 5 to "prep" me. I tried to get out of time with Alice, explaining to her that I had my outfit ready to go since it was just a casual night, but she pouted and did this thing with her eyes. It was impossible to say no to her when she did that.

That left me the morning to head down to La Push and see Leah. She called earlier in the week and asked me to come visit. So I got out of bed, showered, ate a small breakfast, and drove down to the reservation.

I knocked on the door to the Clearwater's house and Sue opened the door. "Hi Bella! Leah's in her room. Go ahead up. I'm heading to the store and then to Billy's house to see if I can 'encourage' him to let me clean that house."

I laughed. "Good luck with that! See you later, Sue." I ran up the stairs and knocked on Leah's door before walking in.

"Hey, Bells. Good to see you." She gave me a quick hug and sat back on her bed, brushing her hair. "How's things?"

"Great. Busy, but great!"

"Oh yeah. You still spending time with Edward Cullen?"

The last thing I wanted was another lecture on the supposed evils of the Cullens, but I wouldn't lie. "Yes, he and I are seeing each other. Leah, I know you have some issues with the Cullens, but I really like Edward. I don't want it to be a thing with us."

"Bella, I owe you an apology. I should have held my tongue about Edward. I'm sure he is great for you." There was a pause in the conversation—not necessarily awkward but stilted.

I was anxious to start the day. "So, where are we off to?"

"I thought we would head down to the beach. Jacob and a bunch of his friends are playing football down at the beach and then having lunch. I thought we could join them and ogle. Wait 'til you see them. Mm mm mm!" She fanned herself and laughed, which I happily returned.

As we sat on the beach, I realized that her description of the boys didn't do them justice. Each one was more built then the last. They were playing football on the beach. They all were in matching shorts and nothing else. I have to admit there was some drooling on my part. But after the initial shock of seeing these Adonises, my mind drifted to Edward. They may be beautiful, but my guy was everything.

Lunch was fun with all the guys play fighting and woofing down the food. Jacob came toward Leah and I and threw himself onto the sand. "Hey there, beautiful. Hey, Bells!"

"Hi, Jake," I replied watching him kiss Leah before grabbing her sandwich.

"Watcha been up to?"

"She and I have been watching the game and chatting about boys," Leah offered.

"Oh really? Telling tales about me?"

"You and Bella's boyfriend, Edward."

I couldn't read the look on Jacob's face as he turned to me, but he quickly gave a smile and asked "Yeah? How's that going? Edward treating you well?"

I didn't sense any ill feelings this time so I answered, "Things are great. Edward and his family are wonderful. You should get to know them."

"I actually have and I owe you an apology. Actually, why don't you ask Edward to come down on Friday night for a bonfire here? We'd love to have you both join us."

"I'm sure he would love that. I'll see if he's free."

I hadn't noticed another couple join us on the sand until the guy spoke up. "Who's joining us and for what, Jacob."

"Sam, this is Bella Swan—Chief's daughter. I just thought she and her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, would like to join us on Friday for the bonfire."

"Yeah? That's a great idea. Please tell him I said I hope he can come."

**Sam POV**

Inviting Edward Cullen to the bonfire was something Jacob and I had arranged a while ago. Yes, we wanted to be sure that the antidote was working and that there were no repercussions of the serum, but we also wanted to put the past behind us. The Cullens were the best source of intelligence we had about the vampire world and we needed to form a friendly alliance with the family. Of course we couldn't invite any of the bloodsuckers here, so we decided to start with ones who were already human.

I had witnessed the three changes so far. Edward went first followed a few weeks later by Rosalie and Emmett. I'm certain that the peaceful nature of the change they underwent back to human was just another bit of evidence that the vampire life was completely unnatural. It was a cure that I was happy to play a part in, no matter how small.

Rosalie and Emmett's changes were the same as Edward only less clinical. They laid down in their bed as Esme pulled the covers over them. I felt like I was watching a mother tuck her children in at night.

The bond of the Cullen family was one I had not anticipated when I first decided to help them. Now that they are human again, I hope the bond stays strong. Their bond is similar to the bond between Jared, Paul, me, and our imprints. There is no doubt that we would move heaven and hell to help one of the pack members and they would do the same. The Denali clan that I met last Friday was the same way. I was curious if the bond was the same for all vampires or just the ones that didn't drink human blood, but I didn't feel the need to chase down the answer to that question. Somehow, I knew that we would discover the answer to that question in our own time.

The other question I had no answer to was whether more of the young men from our tribe would change. Billy was sure that Jacob would be one of the next called if it became necessary. I hoped that with the Cold Ones turning human again, we could prevent any others from changing. I could only hope that no one else was forced to live this way—perhaps once Dr. Cullen talked others into becoming human again, there would be no more need for our shape shifters.

I thought of a life without the need to turn into a large, furry wolf made me smile as I walked through the forest toward my house. I could smell the muffins that Emily had in the oven. Jared, Kim, and Paul would be over later along with Jacob and Leah to join us for dinner and to discuss our futures. We had plans to start a construction company underway as a way to earn money while still being our own bosses. It would certainly make life easier if we didn't have to plan patrols into our schedules.

I walked in the door to my beautiful Emily, wrapped my arms around her waist as she stood at the counter moving muffins to a cooling rack. She turned to kiss me as I stole a muffin from behind her back. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Well, that's a nice greeting. How was the game?"

"Good. My team one!"

"Good, serves Paul right for teasing the younger kids all week. What time is everyone coming over?"

"They should be here around 6. Jacob and Leah are joining us also."

"Why, they're still in school. Aren't they too young to start a business with us?"

"We need Jacob's mechanical skills to keep up our trucks and other equipment and Leah wants to help in the office. I thought you would be okay with having your cousin involved."

"Of course. I'm thrilled to have her on board. I can use help in the office and she's brilliant with computers. Why don't you go jump in the shower and wash the sand off and let me fix dinner?" I started to turn around. "Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah," I said, hanging my head. I already knew what she was going to say.

"Please put the muffin back. They're for dinner. You just had an enormous lunch on the beach and you haven't phased in about a week so I you don't have that for an excuse."

"Yes, dear." I swear she has eyes in the back of her head. I walked to the shower thinking of how she would be the same with our children. I really need to get a ring on that girl's finger and start a family with her soon.

**Edward POV**

I walked up to Bella's front door and rang the bell. Less than a minute later, Chief Swan opened the door and glared at me.

"Who are you?"

"Good evening, Chief Swan. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm her to pick Bella up."

"Cullen. Come in then and have a seat. I'll let Bella know you're here."

I walked into the house and sat at the table where Chief Swan pointed. Lying on the table was a shotgun and two handguns. The shotgun was broken apart in the process of being cleaned but the handguns were intact. One had a large magazine of bullets sitting next to it and the other looked like a fully loaded pistol. I suddenly realized that the bullets in theses guns could kill me—I was no longer bullet proof.

I took a big breath and swallowed too loudly. The chief looked my way from the bottom of the stairs and smirked.

"Bella. There's a boy here to see you."

"Be right there," she shouted down the stairs.

He came over to the table and sat at the chair nearest the shotgun. He picked it up and started shining the barrel. "So, Edwin. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior. Same as Bella, Chief."

"Are you a football player?"

"No, sir. I haven't gotten involved in school activities yet."

"You're not a stoner, are you?

"Dad!" Bella came flying down the stairs to my rescue. "Edward is at the top of the class in school and is into music. We're heading to Port Angeles to a coffee shop that has live music. We'll be home by midnight."

"Home by 11."

"I'll have her home by 11, Chief Swan."

"Home means in the house, not in the driveway."

"We got it, Dad. Have a good night!" She pulled me out of the door as I was trying to shake his hand. His grip was firm—too firm. I tried to match his grip but found that my strength wasn't what it once was. I had to remember that I was human. Despite my loss of superhuman strength, Chief Swan seemed to approve. He nodded and wished us a good evening.

I opened the door for Bella and walked around to my side climbing in the door. "I hope you enjoy tonight. I have a surprise lined up for you."

"I'm sure whatever you have lined up is perfect, but really, you don't need to surprise me with anything to make the night perfect. I just enjoy spending time with you, Edward."

I must have done something right in my life to deserve a girl like this. I reached out, grabbed her hand, and held on for the rest of our ride to Port Angeles.

* * *

**AN: Date night is up next (hopefully tonight) and maybe a little from Rose and Emmett if I can fit them in. **

**Love to hear from you. Share your thoughts in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: You've seen it before... I don't own it. I just like to play.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Bella POV**

We arrive at the Blackbird Coffeehouse just in time to catch the first set of musicians and we're shown to the table Edward must have reserved—second row, to the left of the stage. We order our drinks and a dessert to share.

Tonight we split a salted caramel pecan pie and I am blown away by the sweet and savory combination. But more than that, the site of Edward eating captivates me. With each forkful he puts in his mouth, his eyes roll back and his tongue licks his lips. It's as if he has never tasted anything better.

I find my mind drifting to him tasting other things. I picture him starting with my neck, licking and nipping his way from just below my ear, down the side of my neck, to my collarbone and down to the top of my shirt. As he moves down to my chest, his hands are moving up the back of my shirt. I imagine his fingers lightly travelling up my spine and then firmly pulling me closer. I can already feel the heat creeping up my neck into my cheek. I manage to pull myself out of this daydream and look at Edward. He's looking at me with a look I can't decipher.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I ask, wiping my hand over my mouth and cheek.

He laughs at my gesture. "Not a thing, love. You're perfect." The blush deepens in my cheeks.

I have to find someway to lighten the mood or I might jump him right in this booth. "And you're blind, but please don't get that fixed."

We sit and listen to the music from the performer on the stage. It's open mic night and right now there is a twenty-something girl on stage with long blonde and pink hair belting out At Last as if she were Etta James herself. It was beautiful, soulful, and sexy as hell. Good god, I need to think about other things or I won't be held responsible when I jump in in this booth.

I pull out of my daydream and notice a new singer on stage. I really should be paying better attention. Edward gives me the perfect way to pull myself out of this train of thought by excusing himself. I take a sip of the milky coffee and another bite of the dessert. The musician finishes her set and everyone applauds as she clears off the stage. The music switches over to a recorded track while the stage shifts for the last performer.

I take a minute to look at my phone and see a text from Alice.

_**U free 2morrow? R, u, & me in Seattle?—A**_

_**Not sure. Will know more l8r.—B**_

_**Rrrreally?! Something I should know—A**_

_**No!—B**_

_**Come on B. Spill!—A**_

_**A! I'm on a d8. Tty 2morrow.—B**_

_**I no u r on a d8. U r with my bro.—A**_

_**Yes, & I would like to get back 2 him—B**_

_**He's not with you right now. U can chat w me—A**_

How the hell did she know that?

_**How the hell do u know that?—B**_

_**Look 3 rows back—A**_

I turned around and looked at a table a few rows behind me. There was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. I laughed and shook my fist at Alice before walking over to the table. I offered a quick greeting to the Rose, Em, and Jazz before turning to Alice.

"Really, Alice. You felt the need to text me when we're sitting ten feet apart?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your date—or your daydreaming." She wiggled her eyebrows in my direction. "Join us." She pulled a chair out for me to sit at their table.

"I would, but Edward will be back in a minute. He just ran to the restroom."

"He'll be fine. Let your table go. There's a line at the door so you'd be helping someone out and enjoying time with us!"

How did anyone say 'no' to Alice? "Alright. But if Edward gets upset, I'm blaming you!"

"He won't be mad. You better sit down, the next set is about to begin."

I moved to take my seat and looked around for Edward. He'd been gone awhile but with Alice sidetracking me I hadn't noticed. I turned to look around the coffeehouse for him, but got distracted by the bronze hair on the stage. I knew that bronze hair. I was intimately acquainted with that bronze hair. Why was my date on stage?

**Edward POV**

Guitar smuggled in to the back office of the coffeehouse without Bella noticing—check.

Alice keeping Bella occupied—check.

Butterflies in the stomach—check. Huh?

So that's what nervous feels like. Another human first for me. As a vampire, I didn't get nervous. I knew I was invincible so I wasn't worried about my physical being and never cared what people thought of me so I wasn't anxious for my mental being. Now, I have everything to lose. Don't get me wrong. I know there is nothing here to actually cause me bodily harm, but the one person I want most to impress is sitting in the audience and she has the ability to crush my soul. What would I feel if she doesn't like my music selection, or worse, doesn't like my performance?

I take a moment to pull myself and jump on the stage. I stand looking out to the crowd but the lights are still up from the last singer. I've asked the manager to turn the spots down so I can see Bella. Before they even begin to dim, I hear her gasp. I think it's safe to say that she's surprised!

My fingers begin to strum and the music flows out of me. The song I chose may not be the most popular or the most hip, but it says everything I want to say to Bella.

I close my eyes to quell the nerves and begin:

The very thought of you and I forget to do

The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do

I'm living in a kind of daydream

I'm happy as a king

And foolish though it may seem

To me that's everything

The mere idea of you, the longing here for you

You'll never know how slow the moments go until I'm near to you

I see your face in every flower

Your eyes in stars up above

It's just the thought of you

The very thought of you, my Love

I can feel the music pouring out of me as I open my eyes and connect immediately with Bella. She is on the edge of her seat and her arms are wrapped around her. I notice some glistening in her eyes but the way the smile on her face lights up her eyes lets me know I've hit the mark.

I finish the song, my eyes locked on hers.

I see your face in every flower

Your eyes in stars up above

It's just the thought of you

The very thought of you, my Love

Bella's arms are wrapped around me with her head in my neck before I can even put the guitar in the stand. This makes it worth every butterfly flutter and temptation to run.

She speaks into my shoulder, "Edward, that was amazing!"

"It was all for you, love."

She pulls her head back, stares deep into my eyes and whispers a quiet thank you. Then, she runs her hand into my hair and pulls me in to her lips. We stand on the stage, tongues dancing, teeth nipping, hands grabbing.

"Get a room, you two." I don't need to look to know that the one making that suggestion is Emmett.

I pull Bella further into me because I don't want to let her go and I need a minute to calm myself down before she steps away.

"Need a minute, Edward?"

"Really, Jasper. What have I ever done to you?" I knew he was a bit bitter about the fact that Rose, Em, and I were changed. He had been on the edge of anger for the whole week, partially because he was upset, but mostly because of Alice's disappointment.

Rosalie jumped in to save both us from an awkward conversation to tell me how much she enjoyed my performance. She also managed to steer my other siblings out the door saying they would catch me at home.

Bella and I moved out to the car and started the journey home. It was only 9:30 so we had more than enough time to make it back to Forks. Just as we got on the road, Bella's phone rang.

"Hi Dad. We're on our way home now."

I could hear something about him not being home, but my hearing wasn't what it used to be.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem. Be careful. See you tomorrow."

"Everything alright, love?"

"Dad has to be out tonight. Something about attacks in the woods and setting up a trap at night. He wants me to stay with Alice. I think he forgets that you're in the house also."

"You won't hear me complaining. Shall we stop by your house so you can pack a bag?"

"Thank you. Yes, I at least need something to sleep in."

"Well, I have a few ideas about sleepwear—or lack of." I would prefer the latter, but we could work up to that."

She giggled a nervous laugh. "I think Alice would prefer I slept in clothes if I'm staying over with her."

"Bella, you can stay with Alice if it makes you more comfortable, but I would love to have you in my bed. We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I just want to hold you and wake up with you in my arms."

She was quiet for a moment and breathed out a loud sigh. "I would like that. I'm not sure I'm ready for much more than we've been doing, but I would like to stay with you if your parents are OK with it."

"I don't think it will be a problem." I actually wasn't sure what the reaction would be now. Carlisle and I had that weird conversation a few weeks ago but he hadn't said anything recently.

As we pulled up my driveway, I noticed the dark house. Rose and Em must be in bed already. I guess the rest were out hunting which meant they wouldn't be home until the morning.

I opened the door for Bella and ushered her to the stairs. "Looks like everyone's in bed. Come on. You can get ready in my room."

* * *

**AN: The song is "the Very Thought of You" originally written by Ray Noble and sung by a bunch of people after that. One of my favorite versions is Harry Connick Jr. **

**Let me know what you think. Review, review, review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for the delay in posting this. Life has gotten in the way, as it tends to do. My goal is to get back to at least every other day, but can't promise that until after Easter.**

**Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from everyone.**

**Thanks,**

**Emily**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Bella POV**

As I followed Edward up the stairs, my body began to tingle with anticipation and a bit of dread. I had dreamed of going further with him so many times that I feared the reality wouldn't live up to the hype. How could it? He is pure perfection in my dreams. Isn't that what dreams are supposed to be?

Walking in the room, Edward pointed to the bathroom. "You can go use this bathroom, love. I'll go down the hall."

"Thanks. I won't be long."

I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath. My head was spinning! I wanted him more than I had wanted anything in this world, but I was scared to move too quickly. I had never kissed anyone before Edward. My thoughts kept coming back to the fact that I would be spending the night—in his bed—and his parents didn't know I was there.

I caught my reflection in the mirror and turned. "Pull yourself together, Bella," I murmured. I spent a good three minutes debating whether or not to wear my bra to bed, but eventually decided against it.

A few more minutes and I had finished my nightly routine. I opened the door to head into the bedroom and before I could set both feet in the room, I lost the breath I had just gained. Standing in the middle of the room, staring at the bed was Edward—in pajama pants and nothing else. Oh—help me now!

"I wasn't sure which side you wanted. Do you have a preference?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. Do you?"

He smirked as if he had a secret. "Um. No. I'm not wed to any side of the bed. It's a new bed, so I haven't broken in a side."

"I'll take the side by the window, I guess."

I walked to the far side, pulled back the covers, and climbed into the king-sized bed. The bed was enormous. A couple could easily sleep without ever touching each other, but apparently that didn't fit with Edward's plan. He jumped in the bed, turned out the light, and scooted across the bed to my side.

We cuddled under the covers as I told him stories of my time in Phoenix and about Renee's crazy hobby of the months. At some point during the conversation, we turned to face each other with less than an inch between our faces but we kept a respectable distance elsewhere. His hand moved to my hip and he started rubbing circles gently with his thumb in the space between my shirt and pants.

A moan escaped my lips and Edward dug his fingers into my hip a little deeper in response making my hips thrust forward a bit. And that's when I felt him, pressing into me. His hips met mine and we started moving together as his hand moved around to my stomach and began creeping up further. He reached the underside of my breast and gasped before pulling back to look in my eyes. He silently asked my permission, and I nodded, biting my lip and looking down at his firm chest. Moving my hands over his warm, taut, muscles, I felt heat pool at my center.

His fingers explored every inch of my breasts paying particular attention to my nipples, which were showing their appreciation. I swear there was a direct line from there to my mound. I needed friction.

I moved my leg and pulled Edward's tightly into me, pressing his thigh into my now wet center. Just a little friction would ease some of this insane need but before I could find a rhythm, Edward pulled his leg back and started pulling at my pants. I turned onto my back and raised my hips so he could slide my pajama bottoms all the way off. Soon, his hand was playing at the edge of my panties. I felt like I could come undone at his touch alone.

"Mm, more, please. Edward, more."

"Tell me what feels good."

"You. You touching me feels amazing."

"Oh, reaaallly. Do you like it when I touch you here?" He rubbed his hand over my hip and up to my stomach.

"Yes."

"What about here?" he asked as his hand moved back to my breast and began rolling my nipple.

"Oh, God!" I felt another wave of desire roll through my entire body. "Ed…Edward!" He continued playing for what could have been minutes or hours. I had lost all track of time.

His hand began to move lower reaching the silky fabric of my underwear. He lifted his eyes and looked at me, seeking approval. I nodded and pushed my hips toward his hand, offering encouragement for his exploration. Edward's hand brushed against my mound, "Ah, so wet for me." Slowly, he ran his finger up and down my lips and then again—and again—and again. The torture was exquisite.

His fingers parted my lips as he explored further. When he found the little bundle of nerves, I felt every muscle in my body constrict and release in rapid succession. He continued down and pushed one of his long fingers inside of me, slowly, and pulled it back out even slower—and again. He moved a second finger inside and began pumping in and out, picking up a little speed.

My body began to move with each thrust of his fingers, pushing my hips into his hand and arching my back to pull away.

"Oh, Edward, I'm going to come."

"Let yourself go, Bella. I want to watch you come for me."

He continued picking up the pace with each thrust going deeper, pushing me closer to the edge. His thumb moved to my clit, rubbing small circles over the bump. In and out, round and round. Each move of his hand got me closer until finally, I exploded.

"AH! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"That's it, baby! Let it all go!" Edward slowed his movements, milking every second of this, my first orgasm. He removed his hand and pulled me into him, bringing our lips together again.

We held one another for hours, talking and laughing well into the early hours of the morning. Finally, when our eyes couldn't stay open any more, we drifted to sleep with our arms still around each other.

**Emmett POV**

This change was far better than the last one I went through. Needless to say, there were some things I hadn't thought of when deciding to become human. Things like not having the ability to clearly hear people talking in the next room—or when they're sneaking around a corner to scare the crap out of you. Yeah. That's Jasper's newest favorite pastime. Or not having the strength to lift the car so Rose can change the oil (I would need to talk to Carlisle about installing a lift in the garage). Most things were great though.

Our change went just as easily as Edward's. Injected on Friday afternoon, slept all day Saturday and Sunday, and woke up on Monday.

Waking up, now that was a great feeling. That first time was awesome! At first, I laid in the bed trying to grab those few extra minutes between sleep and wake. I had my arms wrapped around Rose, pulling her back to my chest tightly. She was breathing deeply and I tried to match my breathing to hers. It felt as if we were truly one person. The next thing I noticed was how warm it was under our comforter. It was actually a bit too warm, but after 70 years of cold, I would take it!

I held on as long as I could, but the urge to relieve myself began to take a priority over staying in bed. I hadn't felt the need to pee in seven decades, but it wasn't a feeling you could forget. I carefully removed myself from the bed and walked into the attached bathroom to take care of my business.

I took some time to examine my "new" face in the mirror hanging over the sink and the flush of blood rushing through my veins was immediately evident. I had a slight rosy glow in my cheeks and thought 'Damn! I guess my teasing Bella about her blushing may have to be put on hold.'

Walking back into our bedroom, Rose picked her head up from the pillow and laughed. "Well, I think it safe to say that you're not as stealth as you were last week. It sounds like a whole herd of elephants in that bathroom."

I looked at her, attempting to give an apologetic look. "Sorry babe. I had to pee and couldn't wait anymore."

She nodded and moved to get out of the bed. "How did you sleep?" Then she paused, looking at me oddly. "That seems like the strangest, yet most natural question I've ever asked."

"It was great. I woke up holding you, listening to you breath, and feeling perfectly warm. It was like heaven."

"I know! I want to go back to bed and try it all over again."

"Well, how about I meet you back in bed in about 16 hours."

"It's a date!"

She grabbed some clothes to wear for the day and made her way to the bedroom, turning just before walking in the door. "By the way, I think Carlisle wants to draw some blood and run a few tests. Why don't you head downstairs while I shower and change?"

"Sounds good. Should be interesting, letting someone drain my blood instead of the opposite." I gave her my best smile and started out the door. I had to talk myself into being okay with this. I remember hating needles when I was human. What? Those things hurt. Just as I got to the top of the stairs, I heard Rose scream.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!"

I ran back into the room and pushed open the bathroom door. "Rose, are you okay?" Oh no, she wasn't. She was fuming.

"Emmett. I am going to tell you this once and only once," she announced, hands on her hips, wearing a pinched expression on her face. "One. Watch where you pee. The goal is to get it in the bowl, not on the seat. And two. Put the damn seat down. I fell in."


End file.
